The Visitors (aka JAGScape)
by Ian K
Summary: Crossover between Farscape and JAG. Moya finds and contacts Earth, and the JAG team is selected to evaluate Crichton and crews intentions. They end up in an interstellar adventure beyond their wildest dreams.


The Visitors (aka JAGScape)  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13 or R, haven't decided yet.  
  
Spoilers: Yes-For the series up to the present.  
  
Note: This story is a crossover between Farscape and JAG.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Farscape, the universe of Farscape, or its characters. I also did not create the characters of JAG. I merely borrowed them for this story, for which I will receive no monetary compensation. No infringement of copyright intended.   
  
Time Frame: Future.  
  
*****************************  
"Okay, Pilot," said Crichton, as he got up off the floor after Starburst. The rest of Moya's crew also got up off of the deck, and found their bearings. "How we doing?"  
  
"Moya's systems are functioning normally," said Pilot. "There is no sign of pursuit from the Peacekeepers. It appears that our Starburst has allowed us to successfully loose them."  
  
"Where are we at, Pilot?" asked Aeryn. "What do Moya's scanners show is in the area?"  
  
"Moya is detecting a solar system approximately one arn's travel from here," replied Pilot.   
  
"What's in the system, Pilot?" asked D'Argo. "Can we conceal ourselves there, or are there any commerce planets there where we can resupply?"  
  
"I am not sure," replied Pilot. "We are too far out to determine if there are any inhabited planets. We are detecting at least nine planets surrounding a single star. Four of the planets are gas giants. Its possible there might be...."  
  
"Whoa, Pilot, hang on," said Crichton. "Did you say four of the nine were gas giants. Which ones?"  
  
"The fifth, sixth, seventh, and eigth planets from the system's sun," replied Pilot.  
  
"Holy...um, Pilot, which planet is the biggest?" asked Crichton.  
  
"John, what is it?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Wait one microt," said Pilot. "Checking readings. Confirmed. The fifth planet is the largest."  
  
"Pilot," said John with a stunned expression. "Take us to that system. Maximum speed!"  
  
"Crichton, what are you doing?" asked Rygel. "Are you fahrbot? What is so special about that system?"  
  
"That system that Pilot is describing," said John. "It...it might be my home solar system. If I'm right, then the third planet from that sun is Earth."  
  
**  
An arn later, Moya entered the system. As soon as Crichton caught sight of Saturn and its rings, he knew he was home. The rest of the crew congratulated John upon finding Earth, except for Aeryn. She left command quietly, while John stood staring at Earth as it loomed closer as Moya approached it.  
  
"Pilot," said John. "We don't want to let the natives know we're here just yet, not till we've worked out a game plan."  
  
"Can your people detect Moya?" asked Jool. "I thought they were supposed to be primitive."  
  
"Look, maybe we don't travel to other systems," said John, "but we do have satellites and telescopes that monitor Earth's orbit. Anything as big as Moya comes into orbit, someone is bound to see it. Hell, IASA may even have a shuttle up, and their crew will sure as hell see us. Then, there is the International Space Station..."  
  
"Alright," said Jool. "I get it. They can see us if we approach. So what do we do?"  
  
"Take us to the dark side of Earth's moon, Pilot," said John.   
  
"Setting course now, Commander," said Pilot.  
  
"Good, Aeryn..."said John, turning and hoping to see her. Instead, he found that Aeryn had left the command deck, and John had not even noticed her leave.  
  
"Frell," said John. "Pilot, do you know where Aeryn is?"  
  
"I believe she is in your quarters, Crichton," said Pilot.  
  
"I'll be back," said John, excusing himself from the others and leaving command.   
  
Crichton arrived at the quarters that he and Aeryn shared, and found her sitting on the bed in silence. John walked over to her, sat next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you go, baby?" asked John. "I turned to ask you something, and you were gone."  
  
"You finally noticed I was gone," said Aeryn. "I left 500 microts ago. But, I guess you were...occupied."  
  
After saying that last part with a slite tinge of spite, she got up and went towards the door. John got up and gently grabbed Aeryn by the arm. She turned around and faced him with an expression mixed with worry and hurt.  
  
"Aeryn, I'm sorry I didn't notice," said John. "I was caught up in the moment. I found Earth, Aeryn. After four cycles, I finally got back. And this time, its real. I...I can see my real Father, my sisters, DK...Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"I suppose," said Aeryn. "But....John, this may sound selfish, but....I'm afraid, that now you've found Earth, you....you won't want me, or need me..."  
  
Before Aeryn could finish, John captured Aeryn's lips in a passionate kiss. John took Aeryn into his arms, as they continued to exchange kisses for several moments. Breaking their mutual liplock, the couple had their arms around each other.   
  
"Aeryn, don't you ever worry about loosing me," said John. "As long as I live, I want to be with you. I'm not talking about going to Earth permanently, just...for a visit, to see my family and tell them I'm okay. But, my home...is here. With you. Never doubt that."  
  
Aeryn smiled. "I love you," she said.   
  
"I love you, too," John replied.  
  
******************  
A black government car pulled up outsideof the Pentagon at around two oclock in the morning. The two men in the front of the car got out, and one of them opened the back door.  
  
"We're here, sir," said one of the suited men.  
  
Jack Crichton, retired U.S. Air Force Colonel and former astronaut, stepped out of the back seat of the car. He was dressed in a polo shirt and khakis, the clothes he could throw on quickly after the two men showed up at his front door at eleven oclock at night. The men were from the Department of Defense (DOD), and were there to escort Jack Crichton to the Pentagon.  
  
So, after a quick plane ride from Florida to Washington on a government jet, and a car ride from Andrews Air Force Base, Jack and his escorts now stood in front of a Pentagon side entrance.  
  
"This way, Colonel," said one of the men, as they led Jack Crichton into the building.  
  
Jack and his escorts walked down a corridor until they got to a security desk. Two armed guards behind the desk put their hands on their holstered pistols as the Air Force clerk behind the desk checked the DOD officers' identifications. After they were cleared, one of the men told the clerk that Colonel Crichton was here. She called someone to inform them, and said simply that someone was coming up to meet them.   
  
After several minutes, the door near the desk opened, and out of the door stepped a man who Jack Crichton recognised immediately. "DK!" said Jack with a shock. He walked over and embraced the young man affectionately. After a moment, they broke the embrace.  
  
"Hello, sir," said DK. "Sorry about all this, but when you find out what's behind it, you'll understand."  
  
"DK, the last place I ever expected to see you was at the Pentagon," said Jack. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Come with me," said DK. "You are not gonna believe what has happened."  
  
Leaving the two DOD men at the door, DK led Jack into another corridor which led to an elevator. After passing another security checkpoint, they stepped into the elevator. DK inserted a key into the control pannel, and pushed a button for a sublevel. The elevator descended down two floors until stopping at Pentagon sub-level two.  
  
The two men stepped out, and were stopped at yet another checkpoint. DK presented I.D., and told the clerk he was escorting Jack Crichton to the briefing room. The clerk asked Jack to place his hands on a nearby pannel. Jack complied, and a scanner verified through fingerprint indentification that the man was indeed Colonel Jack Crichton. Jack was given an I.D. badge, and Dk brought him through another door, which led to another corridor.  
  
At the end of the corridor, the two men stepped through a steel door. The room on the other side they walked into was large, with computer terminals and various military personnel working at them. There were perhaps 50 people in the room, all working at different stations.  
  
The two men turned to their immediate right after they entered the room and headed for another door. When they stepped inside of it, the two of them entered a room with a large conference table and several more computer terminals. The room was filled with men in suits and uniforms, around twenty of them by Jack's count. Jack's eyes focused on the man at the head of the table, immediately recognizable to Jack.  
  
"Welcome, Colonel Crichton," said the man, who got up from the table and walked over to Jack. Taking the former astronaut's hand in a firm handshake, Jack finally was able to speak after overcoming his shock.  
  
"Mr. President," said Jack. "Sir, I...its an honor, but, why..."  
  
"It will all be explained to you, Colonel," said the President. "Now, if you will have a seat, we can get started."  
  
Jack and DK sat next to each other at the table, as the President returned to head seat at the table. As the President sat, he spoke to DK. "Dr. Kyle," he said, "since you know the Colonel, and the situation, perhaps you could begin."  
  
"Yes, sir," said DK. "Colonel...Jack, I'm gonna be strait with you. We've heard from John."  
  
DK's last sentence hit Jack like a blow to the head. The latter was in so much shock that he was not sure he had heard it properly. His mind was filled with confusion, and his jumbled thoughts had a hard time coming together to allow Jack to form something coherent to say.   
  
After a few moments of silence from Jack, DK spoke to him. "Colonel, are you okay? Jack, you did here me...what I said? John's alive."  
  
"How can...what...this...DK, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Jack. "John's dead! He can't be alive. His ship was lost..."  
  
"I know, Jack," said DK. "Hell, four years, I...I've written him off as well. We've all been in grief, have mourned, and have tried to get on with our lives without him. But, I'm telling you the truth, sir. John's alive."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Jack. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll start from the beginning," said DK. "Approximately 12 hours ago, the International Space Station started picking up some signals on IASA frequencies. But the IASA hadn't sent them, and the signals seemed to be originating from somewhere outside of Earth's orbit. At first, they wrote them off as some kind of weird signal feedback bounced off the moon or something, sort of a communications echo. But finally, they got a clear signal, and this time the signal came with a source. The crew of the station were told by the signal to look out a particular window. When they did, they saw the Farscape One. The voice then identified himself as Commander John Crichton."  
  
"You mean he just pulled up to the station in the Farscape module and said 'here I am'? asked Jack with a stunned tone.  
  
"Exactly," replied DK. "John told them to patch him into Houston or Canaveral, said he wanted to speak to Dr. David Kyle. They got me and a bunch of suits from IASA, DOD, CIA...and we got on the line with him about an hour later. I didn't believe it was him, despite the images of the Farscape we were getting from the space station. I quizzed him, as the suits listened in, and he got every question right. Only John could have known some of those answers. That's when I started believing it was him. I was so happy that I almost wet my pants! But, that's when the suits broke in and wanted answers as to where John had been, how he had stayed alive, etc. That's when John told us this crazy story. Apparently, he claims he has been living on an alien starship for the past four years, with a boatload of aliens. He says they can communicate because of some sort of microbes they injected him with. They are perfectly harmless, he says, but they allow for them to communicate. He says these aliens are his friends and comrades. John also said that he and his...friends have been on the run from a bunch of Nazi-like aliens called Peacekeepers. Anyhow, he said that he wanted to speak to the President and to you, Jack, and not necessarily in that order."  
  
"I've spoken to him, Colonel," said the President. "So has the Secretary of Defense, the Vice President, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, and several others. He told us some things, but refused to speak with us any further until we got you here to the Pentagon. So, here you sit. We are going to contact him in about twenty minutes. He said he had to return to his 'starship' to refuel."  
  
"Colonel," said another man at the table, whom Jack recognized as the Secretary of Defense. "I want to caution you about something before you speak to him. We are not 100% sure this is truly your son. Dr. Kyle seems to think so, and he does present the air of telling the truth. But...he has been allegedly living in space for four years, among aliens. The story sounds far fetched, but if true, who knows if this is really your son or some alien made to be like him. Perhaps this is some way for some alien menace to use your son to attack us. We just don't know. We don't have enough facts."  
  
"And he has refused to come down to speak with us in person," said the President. "He doesn't trust us. He thinks that we are gonna treat him like he is some sort of X File. Of course, due to the tests we would have to run on him, he may not be far from the truth on that assumption. It would be a necessity to do those tests, of course, to make sure he was trully human and that he wasn't carrying some kind of alien parisites or diseases."  
  
"Of course," said DK with insincere agreement.  
  
"What does he want, then?" asked Jack. "If he isn't coming down, then why did he contact us? How does he intend to come home?"  
  
"He said he would only explain to you, sir," said DK.  
  
"For now," said the President, "we are keeping this secret, both from the public and the other nations. The crew of the space station has been placed on communications black out, and everyone at the IASA at the time Crichton called has been placed in protective custody. This matter is to be kept in strict quarantine. Do you understand that, Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. President," replied Jack.  
  
************************  
  
The men at the Pentagon sub-level conference table provided Jack with more details on John's story he told DK, and things they wanted Jack to ask John when he called. Finally, the twenty minutes passed, and an Air Force technician spoke.   
  
"Mr. President," said the young man, "we are receiving IASA frequency patch in. Its Crichton."  
  
"Put him on," said the President.  
  
A television monitor came to life, and the image of John Crichton came on the screen. Jack examined to image very closely. He saw that the man certainly looked like John, but he also looked a few years older. Jack could see stress lines on the younger man's face, and could tell that his son had been through a lot. He also saw him wearing a black flight suit of some kind.  
  
"Commander Crichton," said the President. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Affirmative," replied Crichton. "I read you loud and clear, sir. I can see you on my monitor, too. Is my Dad there?"  
  
After a few moments, Jack worked up the courage to speak. "I'm here, son," he said, leaning forward so John could see him on the monitor.  
  
John looked at his Father on the viewer in silence for several moments. He drank in the image of the man he loved so dearly, whom he thought he would never see again. And now he was seeing him, and talking to him. For so long, John had dreamed of this moment.  
  
"Dad," he said. "Its good to hear your voice. I bet your surprised to see me, huh?"  
  
"To say the least, son," said Jack. "How are you?"  
  
"A lot better now that I'm seeing you, Dad," said John. "Boy, do I have some stories to tell you. But first, I think we should get down to brass tax. Have they filled you in?"  
  
"They have son," said Jack. "They tell me you don't intend to come down here. They've also told me why. I sympathize with your concerns, but...how do you intend to come home, son?"  
  
"Dad, Earth...isn't my home anymore. I would never be able to fit in down there again, live a normal life. Even if the government left me alone, there are...other reasons, one's I can't go into now. I do want to see you. But since I can't come to your place, I was wondering...if you would like to take another small step back into space to see me."  
  
"Um, Commander," broke in the President. "I'm not sure that we can do that. How is he going to get up there, for one? And...I'm not sure if I want to risk sending him. We're not even sure if you are who you say you are?"  
  
"Have my Dad ask me some more questions," said Crichton. "I'll proove it to you."  
  
Jack asked John several questions that only his son would know the answer to. Like DK's questions, John answered each one correctly. Jack, like DK, became fully convinced that this was his son. But the President and the Defense Secretary still did not want to let Jack go up.  
  
"Commander," said the Defense Secretary, "we would like to meet you in person so we can hear any information you may have for us about your experiences in space. This would also allow us to better verify that you are who you say you are. But...I can't see us allowing anyone to go up to your ship. There is too much risk involved."  
  
"Mr. Secretary," said Crichton, "I have vital information to give you on technology that can help Earth advance further in space exploration, and also help you prepare for the threats that you will find when you go to the stars. But you are not going to get them unless I get to see my Dad."  
  
"I'm willing to take the risk," said Jack.  
  
"I am, too," said DK. He then looked at the screen. "If you would allow you're old buddy to tag along with your Dad."  
  
"Sure thing, DK," said John with a smile. "You can come to the party, too."  
  
"No one is going anywhere until we set some ground rules," said the President. "Commander, it sounds like you have some valuable information to give us. I also understand your desire to see your father. Perhaps we can work out a compromise. But first, I have to know how you would bring your father and Dr. Kyle up to your ship."  
  
"One of our transport pods would land and pick them up," said John. "After first verifying from the air that no military presence was around when we did. They would visit Moya, our ship, and we would return them after a few days."  
  
"Alright, I'm willing to consider it" said Mr. President. "But let's talk terms. First, the Colonel and Dr. Kyle will have to go through full decontamination procedures upon return."  
  
"Agreed," said Jack and DK.  
  
"Second," said the Defense Secretary, "I want a few others to accompany them, both to debrief you on some of the information you have, and to better assess your intentions and validity."  
  
"Who are we talking about?" asked John.  
  
"Several government officials, military officers, and scientists," said the Defense Secretary.  
  
John was quiet for several moments, considering the request before replying. "Fine. You can send six people, and only six people. But I have a condition of my own. My Dad gets to select the senior member of the team you send up with them. He knows a lot of people in the government and military. I trust him to select the right person."  
  
"That sounds acceptable," said the President. "Just as long as he meets with our approval. Colonel, do you have any ideas at this time on who you would choose?"  
  
Jack sat there for a few moments, thinking about the possibilities. Finally, his thoughts turned to an old friend. Jack had known this man for many years, and John had also known him. He was a respected military officer of flag rank, and he was experienced with political matters. Jack felt he would be the perfect man for the job. He also felt that the man's distinguished record and experience would weigh in to get the President and his men to agree to the choice.  
  
"Mr. President, I think I know just the man," said Jack.  
  
***********************  
Two hours later, a man in a Navy dress blue uniform was escorted through the side entrance to the Pentagon by the same men who brought in Jack Crichton. The balding man in his late forties removed his cover as he stepped into the building. The armed military guards saluted him as soon as they saw his Admiral's bars on his sleeves.  
  
Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, the U.S. Navy's Judge Advoctate General, did not look happy when he approached the man in a grey suit who waited for him at the duty clerk's desk. The suited man saw the perturbed look on his face.  
  
"Hello, A.J.," said the Secretary of the Navy (or SECNAV). "I'm sorry to pull you out of bed at this hour."  
  
"Not at all, Mr. Secretary," replied Chegwidden with a false lack of annoyance. "I'm usually up in an hour from now for my 6AM run anyway. But, just what am I doing here, sir?"  
  
"I don't know that myself," replied the SECNAV. "I received a call at home from the Secretary of Defense, telling me to come and to summon you here as well."  
  
"Sirs," said the duty clerk to the two men. "You'll need to sign in. You'll receive ID badges at the sub-level desk."  
  
The two men signed in, and proceeded to the elevator. A man in a suit greeted them, and took them down the elevator to sub-level two. Upon exiting, they verified their identity with the fingerprint scanner, and were issued badges. The suited man escorted the SECNAV and the Admiral to the conference room.  
  
As the Navy's Judge Advocate General (or JAG), Admiral Chegwidden is the Navy's senior legal officer. He oversess all of the Navy's legal staff, who were posted on ships and at installations around the world. The job of the Navy's JAG Corps is to investigate cases of violations of the law by Navy and Marine Corps personnel, prosecute and defend accused personnel in hearings and courts martial, and to advise various agencies and individuals on matters of Navy and Defense Department policy and international law. However, Chegwidden (who is also a former Navy SEAL Team Officer) was summoned to the Pentagon on this occasion for a much different purpose.  
  
When they entered the conference room, the SECNAV and Admiral Chegwidden were greeted by the sight of the President, the Defense Secretary, and several other government officials and high ranking military officers. Chegwidden also saw a young man in blue jacket who appeared to be a civilian. The older man standing next to him was someone the Admiral recognized immediately, but waited to greet until he paid his respects to the President first.  
  
"Mr. Secretary, Admiral," said the President, "welcome to the party. Please, have a seat and we'll fill you in."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden walked over to Jack Crichton and warmly shook the former astronaut's hand. "Jack!" said the Admiral with astonishment. "How the hell are ya?"  
  
"That's a very difficult question to answer at this moment, for reason's you'll understand in a few moments," said Jack. "But its good to see you, A.J."  
  
Jack Crichton and A.J. Chegwidden had met a many years ago, when both were checked into a military hospital and ended up in the same room. Chegwidden was a young Navy SEAL who had been injured in a training accident, and Jack was being prepped for minor surgery. The two had hit it off right away, and began a friendship that would last for thirty years.  
  
The men all sat down at the conference table, and the SECNAV and Admiral Chegwidden were filled in on what was going on. They learned of the return of John Crichton, his story about Moya, and John's request for his Father and DK to visit him on Moya. The President told them that John had insisted that a small group of government officials, military officers, and scientists go up with them, six people in all. That was when Jack dropped the bomb on A.J.  
  
"A.J.," said Jack. "John told the President that I had to be the one to choose the senior government or military offical to go. The President agreed, as long as my choice met his approval. I chose you."  
  
"Me!" said A.J. with a shock. "Jack, I'm no damned astronaut! You want me to go into space with you! I'm still havin a hard time believing this story about John being alive! I mean, God knows I would love it to be true. I've known him since he was a child. But, this whole thing just sounds like something out of Buck Rogers!"  
  
"I know this is shock, A.J.," said Jack. "But all the information we have says this man is indeed my son. He's extended an invitation. I have to see him, to know! I need your help, old friend. Will you do it?"  
  
A.J. was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Alright," said the Admiral. "I'll do it. Who else is going?"  
  
"Besides you, Colonel Crichton, and Dr. Kyle," said the Defense Secretary, "we are also sending a Doctor Robert Cavanaugh from IASA, Professor James Carter from MIT, and one other person whom I understand you know, Admiral."  
  
"Hello, Admiral," said a man's voice from the doorway. A.J. Chegwidden turned to find Clayton Webb standing behind him. Webb was obstensibly a Special Assistant to the State Department, but was actually with the CIA. The Admiral knew him from several operations he and his people had gotten wrapped up in with Webb over the years.  
  
"Webb," said the Admiral. "I should have known you would jump out of some tree eventually when I got called to the Pentagon in the middle of the night."  
  
"Look's like I get to play Captain Kirk with you, Admiral," said Webb, as he sat at the table. "Exploring strange, new worlds."  
  
"Mr. Webb," said the President. "This is a serious matter we're talking about."  
  
"Of course, sir," said Webb. "I apologize."  
  
"Mr. President," said the Admiral. "Who else is going? You said six people would go with Jack and Dr. Kyle."  
  
"That depends on you, Admiral," said the President. "I want you to pick two lower ranking officers to accompany you as aides and advisors."  
  
The SECNAV looked at Chegwidden. "I can already guess at your choices."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Secretary," said Chegwidden. "I want Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
"And they would be?" asked the President.  
  
"Two of my best officers on my staff, Mr. President," said Chegwidden. "I trust their counsel."  
  
"Very well," said the Defense Secretary. "We'll get them the proper clearances."  
  
*******************************  
"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you, John?" asked D'Argo, as Crichton prepared to board one of Moya's transport pods. "You may need someone to watch your back."  
  
"I've got Aeryn for that, big guy," said John.  
  
"Yes, but I'll be up in my Prowler," said Aeryn, as she stepped over from her sleek space fighter. "He would be in the pod with you in case there was trouble."  
  
"Aeryn, D'Argo, I appreciate the concern," said John. "But you've gotta understand. These people have never seen an alien before. I need them to trust me, and if I show up with D'Argo, it could just be...complicated. Besides, I would rather that it be only me at risk."  
  
"Well, don't worry, I'll keep a close eye out for their military forces," said Aeryn. "If I see them, I'll distract them long enough for you to get away, then join you back on Moya."  
  
"Don't hurt them, Aeryn," said John. "Please, be careful. They are still my people."  
  
"I'll be cautious John," she said, turning to go to her Prowler.  
  
"Aeryn," said John.   
  
Aeryn turned to face him.  
  
"Be careful with yourself, too," said John. "Remember, their aircraft do have air-to-air missiles that could conceivable hit your Prowler."  
  
"Hmmph," said Aeryn. "Not in a million cycles."  
  
"Don't underestimate them, baby," said John. "They're Human, remember, and as you always say..."  
  
"I've learned not to underestimate a Human," said Aeryn with a smile. "Alright, I'll be careful. But if your people are true to their word, there will be no danger."  
  
"I trust my Dad, and I trust Admiral Chegwidden," said John. "But the others....well, no use standing around here. Let's go get our visitors."  
  
John boarded the transport pod and Aeryn climbed into the cockpit of her Prowler. Both ships left Moya's docking bay, and streaked off from the orbit of Earth's moon towards John's homeworld.   
  
As John descended into the atmosphere, he drank in the sight of the North American continent as it loomed closer and closer. He let his eyes wander over the eastern seaboard, the Florida peninsula, the Gulf Coast, and the Rocky Mountains. John guided his pod in the direction of the American southwest, setting a course to land in the desert south of Tuscon, Arizona. They chose this location because it was open country, and it would be easier to spot any military or government presence in the area.  
  
John landed the pod at the prearranged coordinates. He got up from the pilot's seat, and pulled out his pulse pistol. John hated to have a gun in hand when greeting his Dad, DK, and the other first Humans he had seen in a while, but necessity prevailed in his mind. He was determined to be prepared for anything.  
  
The pod's door opened, and Crichton looked out onto the desert landscape. His gaze immediately fell upon two Humvee military all terrain vehicles parked nearby, and eight figures standing in front of them. But before focusing on them, John scanned the landscape, seeing if there was a sign of anyone else. Seeing no one, he still checked with Aeryn flying high above in her Prowler, who also reported no one within a good distance of the transport.  
  
Satisfied that John was alone with Moya's impending guests, Crichton climbed down from the pod and slowly approached the group of people standing near the humvees. John immediately recognized his father and DK. He also recognized the khaki uniform clad Admiral Chegwidden (whom John had known since he was a child). Crichton then took a good look at the others who were with them. John picked out a man and a woman standing next to the Admiral. The man was in his thirties with dark hair, wearing a Navy khaki uniform, with insignia that indicated that he was a Commander. John also saw flight wings on his uniform worn by Navy pilots. The woman standing near the Admiral was of similar age to the Commander, with short brown hair and tan skin. She was wearing the uniform of a Marine Corps Lt. Colonel.  
  
The other three men that Crichton did not recognize were dressed as civilians. One was a brown haired man wearing a white button up shirt and brown windbreaker. The other two were similarly dressed, one a black man in his thirties, the other a gray haired man in his fifties. Crichton figured they must be the government official and two scientists he was told about.  
  
As John approached, gun in hand, his Father looked at him with a mixture of shock, joy, and concern. Neither men spoke at first, but finally Jack broke the silence.  
  
"Hello, son," said Jack. He moved to hug John, but the latter backed away slightly. Seeing Jack's confusion, John asked the burning question on his mind.  
  
"Dad," said John, "is there anyone else around? No tricks, right."  
  
"No tricks, son," said Jack. "You've got my word."  
  
"John," said Admiral Chegwidden. "That gun...if it is a gun, is not necessary. Why don't you holster it?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Admiral," said John. "Its good to see you again. I'm glad my Dad picked you." He then looked over at DK. "Hey, buddy. Bet you never thought you would see me again?"  
  
"Yeah," said DK nervously, his eyes focused on the gun. The young scientist was confused by John's actions. This was the same John Crichton he had grown up with, but not the same man. The John he knew would never cling to a gun like a safety net as he did. "Good to see ya, man. Just, can't you...put the gun away?"  
  
"First things first," said John. "Who are the others?"  
  
"These are two of my officers," said Admiral Chegwidden, indicating the other two uniformed people. "Commander Harmon Rabb, Navy, and Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, Marine Corps."  
  
"And the civilians?" asked John.  
  
"I'm Clayton Webb," said one of the men. "Special Assistant to the State Department. These two gentlemen are Dr. Cavanaugh and Professor Carter. Look, we expected to be greeted as guests, not at gunpoint. Just what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I had to make sure you are who you say you are," said John. "Your identities fit the information given to me from the Pentagon." He holstered his pulse pistol. "I'm sorry for the gun, but...I had to be sure." John then looked at his Dad, who looked very much relieved now that his son had put the gun away.  
  
Father and son wrapped their arms around each other for several moments. Both of them failed to hold back their tears at their reunion.  
  
"My God, son," said Jack, his arms wound tightly around his long lost son. "I thought I had lost you!"  
  
"I know, Dad," said John. "I've missed you."  
  
The two men broke the embrace, and John went over to DK. Smiling, the two men grabbed each other and hugged one another.  
  
"You sure as hell know how to make an entrance, man," said DK. "That ship...is incredible."  
  
"You think that's nifty, wait til you see Moya," said John, breaking from his friend's hug.  
  
"John," said Chegwidden, walking over and shaking the younger man's hand. "Welcome home, son."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said John.   
  
John then shook hands with Commander Rabb. "Commander, its good to meet you," said Rabb. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Crichton nodded. "Those flight wings I see on your uniform?" asked John.  
  
"Yes," said Rabb. "I'm a tomcat pilot...well, in my spare time." He said the last part with a smile.  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie," said Crichton, shaking the female Marine's hand.  
  
"Commander," she said. "I have to say I was little worried before you holstered that weapon. Does everyone up there have one of those?"  
  
"Not everyone," said John. "But, I've come to carry one for a lot of reasons. Long story, I'll tell you all about it later."  
  
"Dr. Crichton," said the black man, introduced as Dr. Cavanaugh. "I came on at IASA after the Farscape disaster, so I know we've never met. But your reputation precedes you."  
  
"Doctor," said Crichton, shaking his hand.   
  
Then, the older Professor Carter came over to shake hands. "Professor Carter," said Crichton. "I was glad to hear you were coming. Your work on Cosmic Theory was required study when I was in grad school."  
  
"I'm glad I was selected, too," said Carter. "I can't wait to see all of these wonders you have mentioned in your communications."  
  
"Commander Crichton," said Webb. "I hope what we've seen here is not going to be an indicator of your hospitality. Otherwise, I just may have to call off this mission."  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Webb," said Crichton. "You kept your end of the deal, so I will keep mine. You will be welcomed on Moya as honored guests. Speaking of which, we need to go. Would everyone care to board the transport pod now, please?"  
  
**  
After the transport pod touched down in Moya's landing bay, John got up and faced his Human passengers. "Okay," he said. "Just to prepare you...remember you are going to be meeting some alien lifeforms. Some of them may...shock you. They did me, when I first met them. But, they are prepared for your arrival, and are friendly."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, John," said Admiral. "Just as long as none of em try to mind meld with me, I'll be alright."  
  
"Then, let's go," said John.  
  
The Humans exited the transport pod and stepped onto the deck of Moya's maintenance and landing bay. John's guests stood in awe of their surroundings, taking everything in as they came to the realization that this was a living, alien ship they were standing on. The scientists were like kids in a candy shop, trying to fit Moya into their Earth methodology of scientific classification.  
  
Then, the Humans noticed a group of figures standing in the bay staring at them. Several of the Humans took one look at Moya's crew, and backed away slightly with nervousness. Jack, DK, Dr. Cavanaugh, and the JAG officers stood their ground and merely stared at the aliens.  
  
"Well, guys," said John to Moya's crew. "These are our guests. Now, before I make formal introductions," he said, turning to the Humans. "There is only one way you all are going to be able to understand my friends and converse with them. You will need to be injected with translator microbes. They are perfectly harmless...I've had them in me for four cycles...years now. So, who is up for it?"  
  
"No way!" said Webb immediately. "I'm not having some alien microbes injected into me!"  
  
"Come on, Webb," said Rabb. "Show some chutzpah. I'll go for it."  
  
"So will I," said MacKenzie.  
  
Everyone else also agreed to the microbes. Webb, however, still declined to have them injected. After the DRD's injected everyone, Crichton decided introductions were in order.  
  
"Lady and gentlemen," said John to the Humans. "Allow me to introduce my friends. The big guy there is Ka D'Argo of the Luxans. The two girls are Chiana of the Nebari and Jool, an Interon."  
  
"Joolushko Henta Fevalis," said Jool forthrightly.  
  
"Um, Commander," said Rabb to John. "My microbes must not be working too well. I didn't get a word that Jool person just said."  
  
"Your fine," said D'Argo. "None of us understand her full name either."  
  
"Holy shit!" said DK. "I can...I can understand him. He sounds like he's speakin English."  
  
"Just wait to till he's cussing," said John. "Then, you'll see how his native tongue really sounds!"  
  
"Ahummh," said Rygel. "You have not yet introduced me. I am Rygel the Sixteenth, Dominar of the Hynerian Empire, ruler of over 10 billion subjects..."  
  
"And obnoxious gas bag," said John.  
  
"Hey, I resent..."began Rygel.  
  
D'Argo clamped his mouth shut. "Thanks, big guy," said John. "People, be careful of Rygel, he'll steal you blind if you let him."  
  
While Rygel still mumbled, the Humans noticed a dark haired, human looking woman come onto the scene from another, meaner looking ship parked nearby. John went to her and took her hand. She smiled as John led her to the Humans for introductions.  
  
"Now, its my honor to introduce you all to Aeryn Sun," said John. "And no, she isn't Human. She is of a species called Sebacean."  
  
"Whoa, Sebacean did you say?" asked Webb. "Didn't you say that these Peacekeepers were Sebacean. Is she a..."  
  
"Not anymore," said John. "It's a long story."  
  
"Welcome to Moya," said Aeryn.  
  
DK stepped forward and took Aeryn's hand. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," said DK.  
  
"At ease there, Dr. Kyle," said Chegwidden.  
  
"Um, right," said DK, backing away.  
  
"Now, for reverse introductions," said John. "People, this is my Father, Jack Crichton, and my best friend, DK."  
  
"Its good to finally meet you both," said Aeryn. "John's spoken so much about you."  
  
"Thank you, Aeryn Sun," said Jack. "Were you the one keeping an eye on us from the air on Earth?"  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn. "We had to be sure your military wasn't planning on seizing John."  
  
"I don't understand this paranoia you people have about us tricking you," said MacKenzie. "Why would we hurt Commander Crichton?"  
  
"We'll explain that later," said John. "For now, let me continue with the introductions. Everyone, this is Admiral A.J. Chegwidden and Commander Harmon Rabb, of the United States Navy, and this Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie of the United States Marine Corps."  
  
"Marine Corps?" asked D'Argo. "What's that?"  
  
"We're a service attached to the Navy," replied MacKenzie. "We're their ground forces, you might say, used in a variety of operations."  
  
"So you are a grunt?" asked Jool.  
  
"And proud of it," said MacKenzie.  
  
"These other three gentlemen are Clayton Webb, Dr. Cavanaugh, and Professor Carter," said John. "Webb is from my people's government, the other two are scientists."  
  
"Which one's the drannit who won't take translator microbes?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Webb," said John.  
  
"Hey, was she talkin about me?" asked Webb. "What did she say?"  
  
"I said you are a drannit for not taking the microbes," said Aeryn.  
  
"She says its nice to meet you," said John.  
  
The other Humans chuckled, having understood what Aeryn said, though not entirely clear on what a drannit is. Webb didn't like being the but of a joke, so he stood there fuming.  
  
"Okay," said John. "Let's get you settled in quarters, and show you around. You still have to meet Pilot."  
  
As they left the landing bay, Rabb walked over to Aeryn. "Hey, Miss Sun, um..."  
  
"You can call me Aeryn," she replied.   
  
"Oh, good," said Rabb. "Call me Harm. Anyhow, I was wondering if you could show me that ship you flew in here with later? I'm a pilot myself, and I would love to see her inside and out."  
  
"Her?" asked Aeryn. "Oh, yes, that's right, Humans call their ships females. I suppose I could later on."  
  
"Great, thanks," said Harm, as Aeryn walked faster to catch up to John. As she did, MacKenzie came up behind Harm.  
  
"So, you want to see her ship, huh?" asked MacKenzie with a smile. "You sure her SHIP is the only thing you want to see inside and out?"  
  
"At ease, Mac," said Harm in a placating tone. "She's an alien, remember."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you believed in that saying about gold wings and a white uniform," said Mac. "About how they'd get you a bed anywhere."  
  
"One, I'm not wearing my whites," said Harm. "And two, I'm not interested in her that way. I just want to see that ship. It looks like a tomcat, but a lot leaner and meaner."  
  
"Okay, I believe you," said Mac. "Though, I could have sworn I saw you checkin out her six as she walked away just now..."  
  
"Commander, Colonel," said the Admiral, turning to the two of them who were now tailing behind the rest of the group. "If you two are through playing love connection, let's catch up."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Harm and Mac simultaneously.  
  
************************************  
For several arns, Crichton and his friends showed the Humans around Moya. They were introduced to Pilot, and the Humans reacted with even greater shock to Moya's symbiot than they did to Moya's alien crewmembers. As the Humans were shown more sections of the ship, Clayton Webb decided to go ahead and accept the translator microbes. He did so after Aeryn showed the Humans some of Moya's control systems. Possessing the curiosity that most spies have, Webb decided not to be left out of such conversations. In order for that to happen, he had to take the microbes.  
  
After a few arns, the Humans and Moya's crew went off in different directions. Jack, Admiral Chegwidden, and Colonel MacKenzie were talking to D'Argo, Chiana, and Jool in the dining chamber. Webb was being entertained by Rygel, while Crichton, DK, Dr. Cavanaugh, and Professor Carter were examining the Farscape One's modifications. Meanwhile, Commander Rabb was being shown the Prowler's systems by Aeryn.  
  
"So, this is your attitude control," said Harm to Aeryn, pointing to one of the controls in the Prowler's cockpit.  
  
"Right," replied Aeryn. "And this is vertical thrust here. Are you following along so far?"  
  
"Well, I have to admit, the configuration of your controls are different," said Harm. "But, most of the general flight principles are the same. The main differences in that area have to due with space flight vs. atmospheric flight."  
  
"The aircraft you fly...what's it called again?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"A tomcat," replied Harm.   
  
"Right," she replied. "The tomcat is not capable of space flight."  
  
"No," said Harm. "It isn't. Tell me, would it be possible for me to take your Prowler out for a quick spin."  
  
Aeryn gave him an incredulous look. "If you mean by a 'spin' a flight, the answer is no."  
  
"Ah, come on," said Harm with a smile. "I promise I won't break it."  
  
Aeryn looked at him for a moment. "You know, I'd bet that smile gets you whatever you want from most Human females, but it won't work with me."  
  
She climbed down from the Prowler and closed the cockpit. Harm followed and decided to engage in some verbal sparring with Aeryn.  
  
"You never know, Aeryn," said Harm. "There's a saying on Earth about gold wings and a Navy uniform."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"They'll get you a bed anywhere," said Harm with a beaming grin.  
  
"Hmm," said Aeryn, "except here."  
  
Aeryn then turned and went over to where John, DK, and Cavanaugh, and Carter were examining the Farscape module, with Harm close behind chuckling at Aeryn's frank reply.  
  
"So, you had to totally reroute the controls through this interface in order to get the, um, hetch drive to work?" asked DK as Aeryn and Harm approached.  
  
"You got it," said John. "The extra mechanisms here were necessary to maintain hetch thrust. Aeryn helped me install them."  
  
"Well," said Harm. "She's much more than just a pretty face."  
  
Crichton shot Harm a look of irritation. Then, with a slight chuckle, replied. "Yep, she is definitely much more than a pretty face."  
  
"So, Commander," said Dr. Cavanaugh. "You said you have used the Farscape to create several wormholes and proto-wormholes."  
  
"Correct," said John.  
  
"I would be very interested to see your data on the wormhole instability problem," said Professor Carter.  
  
"I'll make it available to you," said John. "For now, I think its almost dinner time. I'm afraid we're low on supplies, and we can't exactly send out for a pizza up here. So, its food cubes and leftover Sebacean mint stew all around."  
  
As the group got up to leave, Crichton caught Aeryn's arm. DK looked back, and John told him and the rest to go on ahead. After the other Humans had left, John turned to Aeryn.  
  
"So," began John, "how do you think things are going?"  
  
"Fine so far," said Aeryn. "Of course, we haven't told them the whole story yet, about the Peacekeepers and Scorpius and..."  
  
"Sugar and spice and everything not nice," finished John. "I know. I figure we can do that after dinner. So, how did you and Commander Rabb get along?"  
  
"He's...interesting," said Aeryn. "He's the first soldier I've met from your world. He strikes me as a competent person, if not lacking a bit in seriousness."  
  
"Was he...flirting with you?" asked John.  
  
Aeryn smiled, and put her arms around him. "John, I do believe you are jealous," she said.  
  
"Well, I did...notice he was staring at you a bit," said John. "And he is...handsome, I guess."  
  
"You know, I would love to recreate with him," said Aeryn. "But there's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?" asked John with a strange expression.  
  
Aeryn leaned close to his face and whispered. "He's not you," she said, before capturing his lips in a kiss.  
  
The two of them began to passionately kiss for several moments, before they heard someone clear their throat. Still in each other's arms, John and Aeryn looked to see Jack standing in the entrance to the maintenance bay with an expression of shock on his face.  
  
"Pilot told me you were down here, John," said Jack. "I'm...sorry if I interrupted something."  
  
"Its alright," said Aeryn. "We were...finished here, anyway. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Giving one more smile to John, Aeryn turned and left the bay. John rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his Father approached.  
  
"So, John," began Jack, "I gather you and Aeryn are more than just...friends."  
  
John nodded his head. "We're...lovers, Dad. Actually, I consider her to be more like my wife than just my lover. We just haven't...formalized that arrangement yet."  
  
"I see," said Jack. "Well, this is...unexpected. Though, I did see how the two of you smiled at each other when we first came aboard."  
  
"So," said John. "What do you think of her?"  
  
"I haven't really had a chance to talk to her just yet," said Jack. "She is very beautiful, that's for sure. And I can tell she cares for you very much by the way she smiles at you. The rest...you will have to tell me about."  
  
"Well," said John. "Aeryn is unlike any woman I have ever met. First time we did meet, she kicked my ass. She's tough, strong willed, cunning, and deadly in battle. She can also be as stubborn as a mule. Aeryn is also very...passionate. Under that hard exterior is a great deal of love and caring for her friends and, luckily, for me. I wouldn't have survived out here without her. She...completes me. I'd die for her, Dad."  
  
"In many ways, she sounds like someone I knew," said Jack.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Your Mother," said Jack. "Of course, I'd still like to get to know her better, but if you want my preliminary assessment, I'd say she has the qualities needed to live with a Crichton."  
  
"Yeah," said John with a smile. "So, you hungry?"  
  
"I sure am," said Jack. "This has been one...interesting day."  
  
"You haven't heard the whole story yet," said John. "Then, we'll talk...interesting."  
  
**  
After dinner, Crichton and the rest of Moya's crew filled in their visitors on the full story of everything that had happened for the past four cycles. The Peacekeepers, the Scarrens, the Nebari, Scorpius, and various other villains were on the list. So were wormholes, deaths and rebirths, twinning, and critters were all on the agenda. All of the Humans sat and listened with astonishment and disbelief to the story of what Moya's crew had endured.   
  
Jack in particular was disturbed to hear about how his son was tortured in the aurora chair, and was injected with a neural clone of his arch enemy which eventually took over his body. He could see his son's pain as he described how the neural clone, in control of John, killed Aeryn, then the relief on John's face as he relayed the information about Aeryn's rebirth. But, Jack also heard how this rebirth cost the life of a friend named Zhaan. At the end of the story, Jack put his hand on his head in exhaustion, feeling like he had lived through in that arn of story what his son had lived through for the past four years.  
  
"Good God," said Admiral Chegwidden, "is there anybody is this damned Uncharted Territories of yours that isn't hostile?"  
  
"Some," said John, "but they are few and far between. For example, the Sebacean Royal Colonies was a nice place. Just, careful who you kiss if you ever get there."  
  
"Sounds like you would get into trouble there, Harm," said MacKenzie with a smile.  
  
"Ha, ha," said Harm, "very funny, Mac."  
  
"Commander," said Webb. "I would assume then that you would consider such races as Peacekeepers and Scarrens and Nebari to be threats to Earth."  
  
"Not at the moment, they don't know where you are at yet," said John. "Too far off the beaten trail. But, someday, they will find Earth. And our people had better be prepared for when they arrive."  
  
"I assume that's the help you want to provide," said Webb.  
  
"Yes," said John. "I want to provide you with some valuable technological information. But, I want there to be some details about how its used discussed. Unfortunately, our species has the tendency to turn new weapons on each other. I want to take steps to try and prevent that, and see there development focused on meeting future alien threats."  
  
"Commander," said Rabb, "if these weapons can be used to defend the United States against Human enemies, why wouldn't you favor that? After all, you are an American."  
  
"Yes, I am," said John. "But...being out here, I've had to represent our whole species to everyone I meet. That gives me a slightly different perspective on the importance of nationalities. I still consider myself an American, but I am claim the title of Human by the necessity of life out here. Therefore, I have to consider all of humanity."  
  
"Commander, I get what you're saying," said Colonel MacKenzie. "But, I assume you know about the war."  
  
"I've been catching up with the new broadcasts," said John. "I know all about September 11th and the war on terrorism. And if this technology can aid in some fashion to defeating and preventing terrorism, I'm all for that. Just as long as the technology is shared equally with other nations threatened by terrorism. But, I want you to understand something. The Peacekeepers, if they ever got to Earth, would make Osama Bin Laden look like Santa Claus. That's where the focus in developing the new tech I give you should be focused."  
  
"Understood, Commander," said Chegwidden. "We'll talk about it. For now, I think we all need to hit the rack and get some sleep. Been a long day."  
  
"Of course, sir," said Crichton. "Good night everyone."  
  
As the Humans got up to leave, D'Argo approached John. "John," said D'Argo, "I'm confused. Why do they have to hit a rack before going to sleep?"  
  
John smiled. "It's a Navy thing, D'Argo. Just an expression."  
  
"Frell," said D'Argo, "I was hoping the confusing expressions were limited to just you. I guess those hopes are dashed. Good night."  
  
"Sweet dreams, big guy," said John.  
  
Everyone left, except for Jack, Aeryn, and John. Jack was still sitting with his hand on his head, and looked deeply troubled. John and Aeryn walked over to him.  
  
"Dad," said John, "you okay?"  
  
Jack looked at John. "Why, son, would you want to live...in a universe that has hunted you and tortured you? I...can't understand..."  
  
"Dad, if I returned to Earth, what do you think my chances would be for living a normal life?" said John. "If my return is kept secret, that means limits to where I can go in public and a new identity and being constantly bombarded with questions for the rest of my life about everything I've seen out here. If my return is made public, then the media joins the government in hounding me. What kind of life would I have? At least out here, I can effectively defend myself against the dangers, and live a somewhat normal life with people I care about." Then, looking at Aeryn, John continued. "Then there's Aeryn. I won't leave her, Dad. I can't take her to Earth. What do you think would happen to her...an alien in Earth custody?"  
  
"I wouldn't let anything like that happen, son," said Jack, "I'm sure A.J. Chegwidden and Mr. Webb would..."  
  
"Can't guarantee her safety though, can you?" asked John.  
  
Jack thought for a moment, before shaking his head no. "Dad, I've made my choice, knowing it means leaving you again. I'm standing by it. Its for the best."  
  
"Well," said Jack, getting up from his chair. "I know better than to try and change your mind. And I still have several more days to get to know my son again." Then, Jack looked with a smile at Aeryn. "And I'll get to know the woman that my son loves, and who loves my son."  
  
Jack put his arms on Aeryn's shoulders. She was confused by the gesture, but did not refuse it. "Welcome to the family, Aeryn," said Jack.  
  
Then, Jack and Aeryn hugged one another. Aeryn looked over Jack's shoulder at John, and saw a beaming smile on his face. She smiled at him in reply.  
  
********************************  
The next morning after breakfast, Moya's crewmembers and their Human visitors each went off in different directions in groups. Commander Rabb decided to go and check out this terrace he had heard so much about.  
  
When confronted by the open view of the stars and space around Moya, mixed with an impressive view of Earth's moon (which Moya was still orbiting), Commander Harmon Rabb found himself completely enraptured. He stood their for a long time, taking in the view, wishing briefly that he still smoked cigars so he could add the smell of tobacco to the ambiance of the moment.  
  
"Hell of a view, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind Harm.  
  
The Commander turned around and saw John Crichton walk into the room. "Yeah," said Harm with a smile, "it is impressive. And I thought the view from a tomcat as you cut through cloud cover into open air was impressive."  
  
John stood next to Rabb, both men looking at the majestic starscape around them. "You know," began John, "when I first arrived here, I spent a lot of time on the terrace, admiring the stars, thinking of home. But, as time went by, I spent less time here. I guess because more and more, Moya became my home. However..."  
  
"You still dreamt of Earth from time to time," said Harm.  
  
"You read my mind," said John with a smile. "Normally, I don't like people who read my mind. But you are...okay."  
  
"Uh oh," said Harm. "You've been talkin to Aeryn. Look, I...didn't know about you two yesterday, only found this morning, and...I was just joking around."  
  
John chuckled. "Harm, its okay," said John. "Really. In fact, I can just imagine how Aeryn handled it. No big thing."  
  
"Holy..." began a woman's voice from the doorway to the terrace.  
  
Both men turned to see Colonel MacKenzie enter the room. "This is..." she began.  
  
"Incredible," said both Harm and John at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," said Mac. Then, she knowingly looked at Harm. "Too bad Bud couldn't have come. He would have loved this."  
  
"Bud?" asked John.  
  
"Lt. Bud Roberts," said Harm. "A friend and colleague of ours. He's a major trekkie."  
  
"Harm," said Mac, "the Admiral sent me to find you. He wants to speak to us."  
  
"Right," said Harm. "John, we'll see ya later."  
  
"Yeah," said John, "I need to track down that Webb guy. I heard he was getting information on interstellar politics from Rygel. I need to make sure Webb doesn't think that Hynerians rule the universe."  
  
The group exited the terrace with John going in one direction, and Harm and Mac going in the other. "So," began Mac to Harm along the way, "you two boys get a chance to talk."  
  
"We chatted a bit," said Harm. "I like the guy. He must have amazing perseverance to go through all that he has and still maintain a sense of humor."  
  
"I still don't get why he won't come home to Earth," said Mac.  
  
"I know exactly why," said Harm. "Its Aeryn. He loves her, wants to be with her, and feels he can't do that on Earth."  
  
"Kind of romantic in a way," said Mac.  
  
"Now, I didn't mean for you to get sappy on me, Mac," said Harm. "I mean, are you a Marine or an old softy?"  
  
Mac punched him in the shoulder. "You call me soft, swabbie?"  
  
Harm grabbed his shoulder where Mac punched him. "Ouch," he said, "thanks a lot! And what's with the swabbie, thing. You want me to tell the Admiral about how you think of us Navy personnel as swabbies?"  
  
"Tattle tale," said Mac.  
  
The playful banter between the two friends came to an end when they got to the dining hall. Admiral Chegwidden was waiting for them.  
  
"Come on in," said Chegwidden. "And close the door."  
  
It took Harm a moment to remember the workings of the door mechanism. Once he did, he activated the mechanism and the door to the dining hall swung shut.   
  
"Have a seat," said the Admiral. After they all sat down at the table, the Admiral began again. "I wanted to touch base with you two, now that we've been here for a day. I brought you two along because I trust your outlook on things and your counsel."  
  
"Thank you for your trust, sir," said Harm.  
  
"Yes, well, I wanted to get your perceptions on everything we've seen so far. On Crichton, on the...aliens, and on the story they told us last night."  
  
"Well, sir," said Mac, "even though the story sounds like something out of the Twilight Zone, it does...fit with everything we've seen. I don't sense any deliberate...deception on their part. We spent some time with D'Argo and Chiana and the other one, with the hair..."  
  
"Jool," said Harm.  
  
"Right," said Chegwidden. "I have to say I kind of liked D'Argo. Reminds me of this gruff old Master Chief I knew when I was in SEAL training. What about you, Commander?"  
  
"I concur with the Colonel's assessment, sir," said Harm. "Furthermore, I've had some time to talk with Commander Crichton, and he strikes me as being a good man."  
  
"He is," said Chegwidden. "At least, he was, when I knew him. I've known that man since he was in diapers, but...he's changed, out here."  
  
"Well, sir," said Mac, "considering all that he has endured out here, I would think it strange if he was the same."  
  
"True," said Chegwidden. "I can...understand that." The Admiral considered the youth and innocence he lost in Vietnam. Seeing so much...death, destruction, can...must change a person. "But, the question still remains if John has been changed so much that we can't trust him."  
  
"I don't perceive anything in John to mistrust, sir," said Harm. "At least, that's what my instincts say."  
  
"Very well," said Chegwidden. "For now, we'll continue to observe anything. Talk to the crew as much as possible. I think I'll have a talk with Jack, see what he thinks about John."  
  
"Sir," said Harm, "I might...recommend you also talk to Aeryn Sun about John."  
  
"Oh yeah, right," said Chegwidden. "Word is they are...."  
  
"Hot bunking, sir," said Mac.  
  
The Admiral looked at Mac. "I wouldn't have put it like that, Colonel, but yes. She knows him now better than anyone. Good idea, Commander."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Harm.  
  
"Dismissed," said Chegwidden.  
  
Both Rabb and MacKenzie rose and came to attention. "Aye, aye, sir," they said simultaneously.  
  
**  
Chegwidden walked into the large workout room that Pilot told him he would find Aeryn in. He stood in the doorway and watched Aeryn deliver switch kicks and jabs to various punching bag like devices, moving like a deadly instrument with her jabs and blows. The Admiral watched her skill with admiration for a few moments, before Aeryn stopped. She noticed the Admiral standing in the door, and spoke to him slightly out of breath.  
  
"Was there something I could do for you, Admiral?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb your workout," said Chegwidden. "I could come back."  
  
Aeryn shook her head, as she went over to a bench to get some water. "Its alright, I'm finished anyway. What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about John," said Chegwidden.  
  
She looked at the Admiral with a strange expression. "Shouldn't you be talking to John yourself, if its about him?"  
  
"I need to talk to someone who is close to him, has been with him on this ship," said Chegwidden. "I need to ask you some things."  
  
Aeryn was quite for a moment, before nodding her acquiescence to the request.  
  
"Aeryn," said Chegwidden. "I've noticed John is a lot more paranoid, than he used to be. Its understandable considering the...hardships he has suffered through. But, has his paranoia ever reached a level beyond reason?"  
  
Aeryn considered a moment before replying. "I thought he was a few times," said Aeryn. "When he said he was seeing images of Scorpius all over the place. But, of course, it turned out he really was. The...neural clone. Other than that, I've found his instincts to be mostly accurate."  
  
"I see," said the Admiral. "So, do you agree with John's assessment about the Peacekeepers being a future threat to Earth?"  
  
"One of several," said Aeryn. "The universe is filled with possible threats. But...the Peacekeepers and Scarrens know of Humans, through John. That makes it possible, perhaps even probable, that they are looking for Earth. Though, their main interest in John has been for his wormhole knowledge, not for his homeworld's or race's value."  
  
"Okay," said the Admiral. "Well...thanks, for talking to me. By the way, you've got some good moves there in your workout."  
  
"Peacekeeper training," said Aeryn. "Best in the universe."  
  
"Uh, huh," said Chegwidden. "Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that."  
  
Aeryn smiled a bit. "Are you comparing Human military training to that of the Peacekeepers? Admiral, with all due respect, you can't be serious."  
  
"Well, I'd have to admit that my knowledge of Peacekeeper training is not as extensive as yours," said the Admiral. "But I'd match a SEAL or a Marine against a Peacekeeper any day of the week."  
  
"Are you laying down a challenge, Admiral?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"You mean you and I and a sparring match," said the Admiral. "Why not?"  
  
"Officer Sun," broke in Pilot on the comms.  
  
Aeryn activated her comm. "Yes, Pilot."  
  
"Everyone is gathering at command," said Pilot. "We've detected another ship entering this system. Its Talyn."  
  
"Talyn?" asked Aeryn. "Has Crais made contact?"  
  
"Not yet," said Pilot. "But Talyn is expected to arrive within a few microts."  
  
"I'm coming, Pilot," said Aeryn.  
  
"Talyn?" asked the Admiral. "Isn't that Moya's offspring, commanded by that ex-Peacekeeper Captain? Your former C.O.?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Crais," said Aeryn. "We'd better go to command."  
  
*******************************  
Crais finally did communicate with Moya's crew and inform them he would be aboard shortly. He also asked for the whole crew to gather in Moya's command so he could give them some important information.  
  
When Crais stepped into Moya's command, he was startled to see eight unknown individuals standing in the room with Moya's crew members. "Who...are these people?" asked Crais incredulously.  
  
"I guess introductions are in order," said John. "Captain Bialar Crais, meet our visitors from Earth." He continued, indicating each person as he introduced them. "My Father, Jack Crichton. My friend, DK. Admiral A.J. Chegwidden and Commander Harmon Rabb of the United States Navy, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie of the United States Marine Corps, Clayton Webb of the United States government, Dr. Cavanaugh, and Professor Carter."  
  
"So, you have made contact with Earth?" asked Crais. "I figured as much, knowing you had found Earth in this system."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Moya told Talyn, and he told me," said Crais.  
  
"Wait," said Jack. "Is this man the Crais you all told me about?"  
  
"The one and only," said John.  
  
"Now that we have all been introduced," said Crais, "I need to inform you all about something of the greatest urgency. The Peacekeepers know where you are."  
  
"What?!" asked several of the people in the room all at once.  
  
"That's not possible," said Aeryn, "they can't have tracked a Leviathan through starburst."  
  
"Not normally," said Crais. "However, Talyn and I have recently re-cracked Peacekeeper communications codes. They change them periodically, but I know the system they use. It still takes a few weekens to do, but I can crack their codes. Apparently, in your last engagement with the Peacekeepers, they fired a probe into Moya which implanted a tracking device that Scorpius designed. It is made for the Peacekeepers to be able to locate a Leviathan after it has exited starburst, and do it from long distances."  
  
"Captain Crais," said Pilot over the clamshell viewer. "That is not possible. Moya and I would have detected such a device or its transmissions."  
  
"Scorpius designed it so you would not be able to do so," said Crais. "Its undetectable, unless you know what to look for, and it transmits on an ultra-high band frequency that only a special receiver can detect. Scorpius specifically designed this device so that he could track this ship wherever it goes, even through starburst."  
  
"So you're saying they know where we are at this moment?" asked Webb. "That means they know where Earth is, right?"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Crais. "Talyn and I have located Scorpius' command carrier. They are too far away at the moment to detect what system we are in, or what is in this system. All they have are general sector coordinates for Moya at this time. Its enough to get them closer to their target. However, in less than an arn, Scorpius' carrier will be in range for a specific location on Moya to be fixed."  
  
"That means that in less than an arn," said John, "the Peacekeepers will find Earth."  
  
"Unless Moya starbursts again," said Aeryn. "Scorpius will track us, but will not get the fixed location on this system if we leave before they get close enough."  
  
"Precisely," said Crais.  
  
"Sounds like you had better get us back to Earth, and..."began Webb.  
  
"We don't have that kind of time," said D'Argo. "The round trip would take over an arn. By then, the Peacekeepers would be in range to determine specific coordinates for Moya and this system."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Rabb.  
  
John looked at the group. "Looks like you are going to be guests here on the Love Boat for longer than planned."  
  
"No, wait a second," began Webb, "you can't just shanghai us here. I protest this. As an official representative of the U.S. government, I DEMAND to be returned to Earth. If you think you can..."  
  
"Put a sock in it Webb!" said Admiral Chegwidden with firm authority. "You are not in control of this situation, and are in no position to make demands."  
  
Webb smirked at the Admiral. "Need I remind you, ADMIRAL, that as a Special Assistant to the State Department, I am NOT in your chain of command and you have no authority over me."  
  
Chegwidden walked over and came face to face at close quarters to Webb. Then, with a low, take-no-prisoners voice, the Admiral spoke. "No, Mr. Webb, you are not in my chain of command, but at this moment, you are in my line of fire! Now SHUT UP and deal with it. It sounds like if we don't go with them, and they try to take us back to Earth NOW, then those Peacekeepers are going to find our world. If we can keep that from happening, I'm all for a little joy ride. How bout the rest of you?"  
  
"The Colonel and I are with ya, sir," said Rabb.  
  
"Agreed," said Dr. Cavanaugh.  
  
"I don't see much of a choice," said Professor Carter.  
  
"I say warp out of here A-S-A-P," said DK.  
  
Jack smiled at John. "We're with ya, son. Do what you have to do, we'll be along for the ride."  
  
John smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Well, at least we'll get more time to see each other." Then, looking at Crais, he continued. "So, Crais, do you know how to get this device out of Moya?"  
  
"I know where to start," said Crais. "And I know we are going to need some special equipment to do it."  
  
"Good," said John. "Pilot, tell Moya to starburst out of here as soon as she is ready. Crais, tell Talyn to tag along."  
  
"Immediately, Commander," said Pilot.  
  
"Talyn is ready when we are," said Crais.  
  
"Please prepare for immediate starburst," said Pilot.  
  
John turned to the Humans. "Fasten your seatbelts," he said, "this is going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
Moya went into starburst a few moments later. Not long after that, Talyn too went into starburst.  
  
**  
Scorpius was sitting at his desk in his quarters, working at a computer terminal when Bracca came into the room. "Sir," began Bracca. "Scanners report that the target has apparently gone into starburst again."  
  
"Hmmm," said Scorpius. "I see. Did we ever get a specific location on where they were?"  
  
"No, sir," said Bracca. "We didn't get into range for a more specific locator scan before the Leviathan went into starburst."  
  
"No matter," said Scorpius. "Get their new location as soon as they exit starburst."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Bracca.  
  
As the Lieutenant turned to leave the room, Scorpius' voice stopped him. "Oh, Lieutenant," said Scorpius. "That transmission about the locator device was transmitted as instructed."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Bracca. "It was transmitted in a code we are sure Crais could decipher. But, sir, I still don't understand why you wanted him to know about it."  
  
"Because, Bracca," said Scorpius, "this plan to capture Moya has two parts to it. Having two ways the ship can be captured increases chances for success. But having the one means releasing some information on the other. Its risky, but if Crichton does fall into the trap I have set for him with part 2 of the plan, it will save much time in his own capture. And time is something I do not want to waist. I want Crichton captured as quickly as possible. Let's just hope Crichton falls into the trap I have prepared for him."  
  
********************************  
Moya exited starburst safely, and her Human visitors survived their first experience with this form of travel none the worse for wear. Talyn signaled Moya that he had exited starburst about a day away from her position, and was in route to rendezvous with her.  
  
As soon as the crew and guests on Moya gathered themselves together, they set off to work in finding a way to get rid of Scorpius' transmitter. Crais took out a data chip and inserted it into a holo viewer, and presented the crew with some information on the device. It was a small device, no bigger than a pulse rifle, and was designed to lock onto Moya's hull with the use of barb-like devices.  
  
Once Pilot knew what to look for, he instituted a detailed scan of Moya's hull. After about half an arn, he located it.  
  
"Thar she blows," said Crichton. "Right there on the bottom, rear section of the hull."  
  
"The device is not in a sensitive area of Moya's hull," said Pilot. "She does not even feel its presence."  
  
"What can we do about extracting this device?" asked Jool.  
  
"We should take a look at it first," said Crais. "See exactly how its implanted in the hull. As I said, we may need some special equipment to get it out."  
  
"Right," said John. "I'll do an EVA and take a look at it. Pilot, have Moya scan the surrounding systems, see if there are any commerce planets nearby just in case we need that special equipment."  
  
"Very well, Commander," said Pilot.  
  
"John," said Dr. Cavanaugh. "Is there anything I or Professor Carter can do?"  
  
"Yeah," said John. "How good are either of you with detecting signals at various bandwidths?"  
  
"I can help you with that," said Dr. Cavanaugh. "I assume you want me to try and detect the signal that device is sending and work on a way to jam it."  
  
"You got it," said John. "Can you do it?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really familiar with these frequencies," said Dr. Cavanaugh. "But give me some basics on Peacekeeper communications technology, and give me a frequency range to scan, and I'll try and bag your signal."  
  
"I can help you with that," said Crais.  
  
"Good," said John. "I need someone to come with me on the EVA, just in case I need an extra pair of hands."  
  
"You've got me," said Aeryn.  
  
John smiled. "I thought you would be willing to come. Professor Carter, could you monitor my scans from the EVA here on command?"  
  
"Show me how the console works, and I can do that," said Carter.  
  
"I can take a quick inventory of our equipment," said D'Argo. "See what we have that might help to remove the device."  
  
"I'll help you, D'Argo," said Jool.  
  
"What about the rest of us, son?" asked Jack.  
  
"Just sit tight," said John. "Let's see what we can find out."  
  
The crew worked diligently at their tasks for the next two and a half arns. In the meantime, Jack, DK, and the Admiral watched the crew work together. Standing on command, listening to John communicate his scans to Carter.   
  
"Sounds like your son has got a pretty good grip on things here," said Chegwidden.  
  
"I noticed it, too," said Jack. "In a way, he's found his element here, his purpose. You know, I had a conversation with John just before he left Earth on the Farscape four years ago. I told him that we all get a chance to be our own kind of hero."  
  
"Looks like he may have found his chance to be that here," said DK.  
  
Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie approached the two older men. "Sir," said Mac, "I feel pretty useless here. I wish there was something we could do."  
  
"What about Webb?" asked the Admiral. "Where's he?"  
  
"Sulking in his quarters, sir," said Rabb.  
  
Finally, after the crew members had finished their different tasks, they all gathered back in Moya's command. Standing around a conference table, John began the exchange.  
  
"That device is hooked tight into Moya," said John. "I don't think even a cutting torch could get it out, not without hurting Moya. Those damned barb like things...there's tons of them and they are everywhere near the device. Aeryn, what did you say you thought we could use?"  
  
"A de-atomizing device," said Aeryn. "It could lock onto the device and all its component parts and disintegrate it."  
  
"We have nothing like that on board," said D'Argo.  
  
"That means a trip to a commerce planet," said Chiana.  
  
"Depends," said John, looking at Cavanaugh and Crais. "How ya doing on the transmission end of things."  
  
"Not good," said Cavanaugh. "We narrowed down the signal to several high band frequencies, but can't lock onto the right one."  
  
"He's right," said Crais. "I am impressed with Dr. Cavanaugh's skills with communications, but we can't conceivably jam the transmission."  
  
"Looks like we will need to stop at a commerce planet," said Aeryn. "Pilot, does Moya detect any possible commerce planets nearby?"  
  
"Just one, Officer Sun," said Pilot. "It is a day's travel from here, and it appears to be the only one in this sector."  
  
"There is not telling whether or not the planet will have the equipment we need," said D'Argo.  
  
"But its our best shot," said John. "So, are we all agreed?"  
  
Everyone around the table nodded. "Alright, let's do it," said John. "Pilot, have Moya take us to that commerce planet. Crais, you'd better tell Talyn so he can meet up with us."  
  
**  
A day later, Moya was in orbit around the commerce planet, and several members of Moya's crew were preparing to go down. John, Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana, Crais, and Rygel were all ready to go. Jool agreed to stay with their visitors on Moya.  
  
But as the five crewmembers headed into the landing bay to board a transport pod, several of the Human visitors to Moya came into the bay. "John," said Admiral Chegwidden. "Um, we were wondering several of us could tag along on your trip to the planet?"  
  
"Admiral, I don't think that's a good idea," said John.  
  
"Come on, John," said Rabb, "you can't just take us out into space and not give us a real look at the surface of an alien planet."  
  
"Harm," said John, "this is not going to be a Star Trek episode where Scotty can beam us up if there's trouble. This is real danger we're talking about."  
  
"We can handle it, John," said Mac. "We are trained military officers."  
  
"So, it's the three of you who want to go down?" asked John of the three U.S. military officers.  
  
"I'd like to go too, son," said Jack.  
  
"Me too," said DK.  
  
"Dad, DK, look..." began John.  
  
"Please," said Aeryn, "John is right to consider your safety. He's only trying to make sure you are not hurt."  
  
"I understand that, Aeryn," said Jack. "But like my son, I've got this spirit for adventure that is pushing me to desire to go on this trip. Surely, John, you can understand it?"  
  
John was silent for a moment before finally nodding. "Alright," said John. "But each of you will stay near one of us. We know the dangers to look for better than any of you do."  
  
"Agreed," said Admiral Chegwidden.  
  
"What about the others?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Cavanaugh wants to keep cracking at trying to find that transmission frequency," said DK. "Carter wants to look over the wormhole data you gave him. And Webb...just doesn't want to go."  
  
"Well, let's get this show on the road," said John.  
  
*********************************  
Less than an arn later, the group from Moya stepped off of the transport pod in the commerce planet's main trading port city. For John, Aeryn, D'Argo, Crais, Chiana, and Rygel, it was just another trip to another commerce planet. But for Jack, DK, Admiral Chegwidden, Harm, and Mac, it was like stepping into a Star Wars movie.  
  
The Humans looked around them in awe, staring at the various aliens who passed them by as the group made their way down the street. The buildings even seemed alien in their construction to the Humans. Most of them didn't speak at first due to the fact they were all still trying to take things in.  
  
"Okay," said John, "we have a better chance of finding the equipment we need if we split up. Since we also need some food supplies, we should get some while we're here."  
  
"I'll take care of that part of it," said Rygel. "Food is after all my specialty."  
  
"I will accompany him to make sure he doesn't spend all of our currency on those disgusting Hynerian nodules," said D'Argo.  
  
"I'll tag along with them," said Chiana.  
  
"Alright, be careful," said Aeryn.  
  
As D'Argo, Rygel, and Chiana made their way in one direction, John turned to face the remaining members of the group. "I suggest some of us go in one direction, some of us in the other to look for the de-atomizer."  
  
"I'll go this way," said Crais. "Officer Sun, care to join me?"  
  
"I'll stay with John," said Aeryn. "But someone should go with Crais."  
  
"Agreed," said John. "Safety in numbers."  
  
"I'll accompany the Captain," said Admiral Chegwidden. Then, he turned to Mac and Harm. "Colonel, your with me. Commander, stay with John, Aeryn, Jack, and DK."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Harm.  
  
The two groups split up. John's group headed towards a highly industrialized section of the city in hopes of finding someone who sells industrial equipment. They walked for about two arns, finding shops that had heavy equipment, but none with a de-atomizer.  
  
"Looks like we're coming up dry so far," said DK as they exited their fifth shop.  
  
"Talk about a needle in a haystack," said Harm.  
  
"We haven't heard from Crais, so we must assume he has also not found a de-atomizer," said Aeryn.  
  
"We've got to keep looking," said John.  
  
As the group continued on, Jack noticed that Harm was a little distracted, as if he was worried about something. The older man approached the Navy Commander and spoke to him.  
  
"Something on your mind, Commander?" asked Jack.  
  
"Ah, no, not really, sir," said Harm. "I was just...never mind."  
  
"No, no, tell me," said Jack, "what's troubling you?"  
  
"I'm just a little concerned...about the Admiral and Mac," said Harm. "I wish we could have stuck together."  
  
"Harm, A.J. Chegwidden is a trained SEAL," said Jack, "and Mac is a Marine. I think they can handle themselves. But, I don't think it's A.J. your worried as much about as Mac, am I right?"  
  
Harm smiled and chuckled nervously. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"There's a close bond between the two of you," said Jack. "I can tell. You care for one another, a great deal."  
  
"That's...true," said Harm, "we've been through a lot together. We've both seen each other at our best and at our worst, but we've always stuck by each other. She's my best friend."  
  
"I see," said Jack with a smile. "And your saying there's not more to it."  
  
Harm thought for a moment before replying. "There is," said Harm, "but we've mutually decided to put it aside for the time being."  
  
Jack nodded. "Understood. I'm sorry if I got too personal. But I'm sure their fine."  
  
"I know," said Harm. "But I'll feel better when we get off this rock and back to the ship."  
  
"Hey, guys," said John to the group, "I think that a couple of shops up ahead look promising. We should split up, some of us take one, some take the other."  
  
"I'll take the one on the left," said Aeryn. "Who's with me?"  
  
"I'll go," said DK.  
  
"I'll go with them, too, son," said Jack. "Keep DK out of trouble."  
  
"Hey," said DK with mock hurt. "I resent that."  
  
"Looks like I'm with you, John," said Harm.  
  
John nodded. "Cool," he said. "Let's go."  
  
John and Harm entered the shop on the right hand side of the street. When they stepped in, no one seemed to be around at first. They looked around, John surveying the equipment to see if the shop had what they needed. After a few moments, John came across something that fit Aeryn's description of the device they were looking for.  
  
"Bingo," said John. "I think this is it. We can ask the proprietor."  
  
"Just where is the proprietor though," said Harm. Then, he called out. "Hello! Anyone here."  
  
After a few moments, a purple colored alien came out from a back door to the shop. He slowly came up to the two men, but kept looking behind him as he did. John and Harm looked at each other, and both could see that the other felt something was off here.  
  
"What...what can I do...for you?" asked the proprietor.  
  
"Hello," said John. "I think this is a de-atomizer, isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, yes," said the proprietor. "I can...let you have it at a...good...fair price."  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Harm of the alien.  
  
"FINE!" he said with a start. "Fine! Fine! Nothing wrong, why?"  
  
John looked around the room, trying to see if there was anyone else around. There wasn't that he could see. But the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. His instincts said there was more here than meets the eye.  
  
"Look, how much for the de-atomizer?" asked John. "We're in a hurry."  
  
"Let me check my records for the price," said the alien. "They are behind my counter. Only a moment I will take."  
  
The alien moved swiftly to the back of his counter. He seemed to be looking through some records, when he made a distinct nodding motion. Harm noticed it and spoke quickly to John.  
  
"Hey, something's..."  
  
Before Harm could finish the statement, the back door to the establishment flew open. Out of the door came ten heavily armed Peacekeepers.  
  
"Peacekeepers!" yelled John, drawing his pulse pistol and firing in one swift motion.  
  
John's shot brought down one of the Peacekeepers, and the others opened fire. John and Harm jumped for cover as the shots from the pulse rifle fire filled the air around them.  
  
"Careful with your fire!" yelled one of the Peacekeepers. "Scorpius wants Crichton ALIVE!"  
  
"Aeryn, Aeryn, come in," said John into his comm. But all he got in reply was static. "FRELL!" he yelled.  
  
"Radio on the fritz?" asked Harm.  
  
John nodded. "We need to get out of here." He then pulled out another pulse pistol and handed it to Harm. "I know we never showed you how to use this, but just press this button to arm it, point it, and fire. But don't hold your finger on the trigger, or the pulse chamber could overload. I learned that the hard way."  
  
Harm took the pistol and nodded. "On three," said Harm. "One, two, three!"  
  
Harm rose and fired as John dashed towards the door. The Peacekeepers fired in his direction trying to slow him down, but not trying to kill their prize. When John got to the door, he found some cover and fired at the Peacekeepers. John's fire gave Harm a chance to dash over to the door and join him.  
  
"GO!" yelled John.  
  
The two men kicked open the door, and came out to the street. They were greeted by more pulse rifle fire from different directions. John and Harm turned and saw Aeryn firing at a group of Peacekeepers from across the street. Jack and DK were huddled behind cover.  
  
"AERYN!" yelled John. "I tried calling you on the comms, but..."  
  
"I know!" yelled Aeryn. "I tried, too, but the Peacekeepers must be jamming the frelling frequencies. I can't get through to the others. Try and get over here, so we can retreat!"  
  
John and Harm tried crossing the street, but heavy pulse fire forced them back. Then, the Peacekeepers from the shop John and Harm were in burst out and began advancing the short distance towards them.  
  
"JOHN!" yelled Aeryn. "Behind you!"  
  
John and Harm turned and fired on the Peacekeepers, forcing them to take cover as well. John looked back at Aeryn, and saw his Dad and DK still trying to keep down under the haze of fire.  
  
"AERYN!" yelled John. "You have to get my Dad and DK out of here! Harm and I will lay down cover fire!"  
  
"NO!" yelled Aeryn. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"  
  
"You've got to!" yelled John. "Please! Save my Dad and DK! Aeryn, please GO!"  
  
"Aeryn!" yelled Harm in between shots. "He's right! Fall back and get help!"  
  
Aeryn did nothing for several moments, her mind and her heart fighting each other over what to do. Finally, she nodded, eyes squeezed together in fear. "Alright! Cover us! I'll get them back to the ship, then I'm coming back for you!"  
  
"I hope so!" yelled John. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too!" she yelled.  
  
John turned to Harm. "Let's make a little noise, kimosabe!"  
  
The two men began firing wildly with their pulse pistols, sending shots in both directions from which the Peacekeepers were firing. In the meantime, Aeryn got to Jack and DK and motioned for them to run down the street as she covered them. John could see Jack arguing with Aeryn, probably refusing to leave his son. But finally, after taking an ashen look at his son, Jack was pulled by DK down the street. Aeryn covered them until all three turned a corner out of sight.  
  
"Their gone!" yelled John to Harm.   
  
"Great, now how's about we get the HELL out of here!" yelled Harm.  
  
John rose to fire again, but nothing happened. He checked his pistol and swore. "DAMMIT! Chakron oil cartridge needs to be changed."  
  
"I'll cover you, reload!" yelled Harm.  
  
John went to reload his pistol, when pulse rifle fire reigned down on them from another direction. A third group of Peacekeepers showed up across the street.  
  
"Shit! This place is worse than O.K. Corral!" yelled Harm.  
  
"Scorpy must have set this up as a trap!" yelled John. "Isn't it great to be loved!"  
  
The enemy fire became heavier and heavier, until finally John and Harm could no longer raise their pistols and fire. Finally, the Peacekeepers from all directions charged their position, keeping up their fire to keep John and Harm down. Then, the firing stopped, and John and Harm looked up to see over twenty pulse rifles being pointed at them by Peacekeepers.  
  
"Surrender, or die!" said a Peacekeeper Lieutenant.  
  
"You forget," said John, "Scorpy wants me alive, so you can't kill me, dip shit!"  
  
"He said nothing about this other," said the Lieutenant, pointing his rifle at Harm.  
  
"Alright," said John, dropping his gun. "You've got me."  
  
**********************************  
The Peacekeepers led Crichton and Rabb blind folded into a room surrounded by concrete walls. A Peacekeeper Lieutenant was waiting in the room as his minions brought the two prisoners in. When Crichton and Rabb were positioned in front of the Peacekeeper Lieutenant, he spoke.  
  
"Blind folds off," he ordered.  
  
One of the seven armed Peacekeepers around the two prisoners removed the blind folds. John and Harm took a few moments to regain their faculties and get a sense of where they were.  
  
"So, you are John Crichton," said the Lieutenant. "The one Scorpius has been after all this time. Hmm, not very interesting."  
  
Then, the Lieutenant stepped closer to Rabb, trying to figure out who this man in the khaki clothing with multi-colored ribbons and pins was. "And just who the frell are you?"  
  
"Harmon Rabb, Jr, Commander, United States Navy, serial number 6896545," said Harm.  
  
"Are you a Human, like Crichton?" asked the Lieutenant.  
  
"Harmon Rabb, Jr, Commander, United States..." began Rabb again, before being punched in the stomach hard by the Lieutenant.  
  
"So, you have been trained only to give certain information upon capture," said the Lieutenant. "Interesting. But, futile. We would get the information out of you eventually, if you had any to offer we wanted. That may change, but for now, your not to our interest."  
  
"But I am," said Crichton.  
  
The Lieutenant returned his attention to Crichton. "Yes, you are of great interest to Scorpius, whom I am sure will reward me handsomely for your capture."  
  
"So, where is old cadaver face anyway?" asked Crichton.  
  
"He will be here in a day," said the Lieutenant. "We would take you to him in our Marauder, but that frelling Leviathan gunship is in orbit. Scorpius doesn't want to risk injury by having us try and slip you out past the gunship. So, we will wait. Once our command carrier gets here, I suspect your friends on the two Leviathans will have no choice but to abandon you. Oh, and don't count on a rescue. We chose this place well. It is easy to guard, well concealed, and I have enough men here to handle any rescue party that may come. Your friends don't even know where to start looking for you, thanks to our comm interference. For now, you will be taken to a holding cell we have prepared for you."  
  
The Lieutenant snapped his fingers and the Peacekeepers put back on the blindfolds. They then led the two Human prisoners out of the room and down a corridor. Harm and John could hear a metal door open, then were promptly thrown to the ground. They took their blindfolds off long enough to see the door to their cell close, and heard clicking sound as they were locked in.  
  
"Well, Harm," said John, "you are getting the full Uncharted Territories tour. Now, you can go back to Earth and say you got to see the Peacekeeper version of Club Med."  
  
"Ha," chuckled Harm, "they ought to feature this place on all the travel brochures. So, you think Scorpius had this all planned?"  
  
John nodded. "That slimy bastard probably hoped we would come here to get the equipment necessary to remove his device from Moya. It's the only commerce planet within a monens travel time. Plus, we just happened upon the only shop that had the equipment we needed, and..."  
  
"That just happened to be the one the bad guys were at," said Harm.  
  
"Give the man a cigar," said John.  
  
Harm smiled. "No thanks, I quit several years ago."  
  
John chuckled. "Good for you, those things will kill ya."  
  
Then, both men laughed, considering the irony of the statement. Harm may have saved himself from being killed by tobacco to being killed by the Peacekeepers.  
  
**  
"Aeryn, its not your fault," said Jack.  
  
The rest of Moya's crew and guests returned to Moya from the commerce planet. All of them were shaken up by what had happened, and were sure John and Harm were in Peacekeeper hands. Aeryn was the most upset of all of Moya's crew and guests as they all gathered in Moya's command.  
  
"I should NEVER have left him," said Aeryn. "And now they have him."  
  
"Aeryn," said Admiral Chegwidden, "John told you to do the right thing. From what Jack has told me, you couldn't have gotten to him, and if you had stayed, you would also have been captured."  
  
"If anyone's to blame, its me," said Jack. "I hindered your ability to act because John told you to protect me."  
  
"Alright, look," said Mac with nervous frustration, "this bickering over blame is getting us nowhere. We need to be talking about a way to get them back."  
  
"That may not be possible," said Crais. "I have had Talyn run a full scanning sweep of the planet, looking for Peacekeeper power signatures or communications signals. He has found none. I suspect they are in a concealed location, probably heavily guarded. They will wait for Scorpius and his command carrier to arrive."  
  
"And once that carrier gets here," said D'Argo. "Our hands will be tied. We will have to leave, or risk capture."  
  
"Look, there has to be some way to find them," said Admiral Chegwidden. "We can send reconnaissance parties to the planet, try and determine their location that way."  
  
Crais shook his head. "No, Admiral, that will only cause the Peacekeepers to go deeper into hiding. It is likely they have scouts out of their own."  
  
Chegwidden looked pointedly at Crais. "Captain, you used to be a Peacekeeper. You know their tactics and methods. I want to start hearing some suggestions, some thoughts about getting them back. If anyone here knows a way, its you."  
  
"Admiral, we must face facts," said Crais. "They are gone. The Peacekeepers have them, and we have no way of getting them back."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden was getting angry. "Captain, I am NOT about to give up on one of my men or on my friend's son! I don't care if I have to rip apart that whole god damned planet, I will get Commander Rabb and John out of there."  
  
"Admiral, you know nothing about this situation, and I'd suggest..." began Crais.  
  
His words were cut off when Chegwidden charged Crais and used his arm to pin the former Peacekeeper to the wall by his neck. Crais moved to throw Chegwidden off of him, but the former SEAL deflected Crais' blows and rammed his knee into Crais' groin to get a second hold on him.  
  
"Listen up, Crais, because I am only gonna say this once!" said Chegwidden with quite fury.  
  
"Sir," said Mac. "Don't."  
  
"A.J., back off," said Jack.  
  
"CRAIS, you had better start being more helpful and giving me more information on how to get those two men back," said Chegwidden. Then, in a loud booming voice, the Admiral continued. "If you DON'T, I will take you to the NEAREST ESCAPE HATCH, AND THROW YOUR ASS INTO SPACE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"  
  
Crais nodded, and choked out one word. "Yes."  
  
"YES, WHAT?" asked Chegwidden.  
  
"Yes...sir," said Crais.  
  
Chegwidden released Crais, who proceeded to choke for a few moments. Then, Chegwidden turned to the others. "Alright, we need to get intelligence, but we need to do it in such a way that the enemy will not detect us."  
  
"Admiral," piped in Webb, who had been quietly watching the scene from a corner of the room. "If its covert intelligence you want, then that's my specialty."  
  
"What does he mean his specialty?" asked Chiana.  
  
"Mr. Webb," began Chegwidden, "is an operative with the United States Central Intelligence Agency. His position at the State Department is a cover."  
  
"You mean he is a disruptor?" asked Aeryn.  
  
Webb chuckled. "I guess you could call me that," said Webb. "But I prefer intelligence operative. Which, right now, is what you need."  
  
"Webb, this isn't Moscow we're talking about," said Mac. "This is an alien planet. You won't blend in there."  
  
"Colonel, I've blended in places you've never even heard of before," said Webb. "If someone could help me get some proper clothes, I could pose as a trader. I assume merchants don't like Peacekeeper presence on commerce planets."  
  
"They most certainly don't," said Rygel.  
  
"Well, then, I could pose as a Sebacean merchant, ask some questions to see where the Peacekeepers are, covertly," said Webb. "Of course, I could use someone who knows the territory better."  
  
"I'll go," said Aeryn.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of D'Argo," said Webb.  
  
"You want to blend in and you want to take D'Argo?" asked Jool incredulously.  
  
"Absolutely," said Webb. "An Earth writer, Edgar Allen Poe, once said that 'the best place to hide anything is where everyone can see it'. D'Argo is so conspicuous in certain ways that most will dismiss his presence as just an oddity. He would also make the perfect body guard as his cover."  
  
Chegwidden looked at D'Argo. "What do you say?"  
  
D'Argo nodded. "I'll do it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, then," said Chegwidden. "We'll insert you within the hour."  
  
Webb and D'Argo nodded.   
  
"I'll help Webb get some proper attire," said Chiana.  
  
"Thanks," said Webb. He, D'Argo, and Chiana left to go and get ready.  
  
"Now," said Chegwidden, "we need to inventory weapons and supplies, and the Colonel and myself need to be trained to use these weapons. Aeryn, that's going to be your job."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Aeryn, a lifetime of soldiering which recognized Chegwidden's commanding presence in this situation.  
  
Then, Chegwidden turned to Crais. "As for you, get cracking on thinking of information we'll need when we bust into the Peacekeepers' base of operations once we find it."  
  
Crais nodded, scowling at the man who humiliated him a few moments before.  
  
"Alright then, let's move with a purpose," said Chegwidden.  
  
*******************************  
Several arns later, Webb and D'Argo walked into a drinking establishment on the commerce planet. They had been on the planet for a while, as Webb scoped things out, testing out his cover by talking to people and seeing if they appeared to believe that he was a merchant. Thanks to Chiana's choice in clothing, and Webb's skills as a spy, his cover proved to be a good one.   
  
Now, he was ready to try and get some information on the Peacekeepers. They were told that the owner of this establishment, a Tavlek by the name of Crellis, was very friendly with most merchants to secure their repeat business. Webb thought he would be a good person to talk to.  
  
Webb and D'Argo made their way over to the bar. After they sat down, Webb whispered to D'Argo. "Your going to have to point him out," said Webb. "I don't know what a Tavloid looks like."  
  
"Tavlek!" corrected D'Argo. "Argh, you are as bad as Crichton."  
  
The Luxan looked around the room, and saw a tavlek coming towards the bar. D'Argo nodded in the direction of the tavlek to tell Webb this was probably Crellis. When the tavlek got behind the bar, Webb motioned for him to come over.  
  
The Tavlek approached with a smile and said. "Well, we don't get many Sebaceans in here, especially paired up with a Luxan," said the tavlek. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Um, reslac," said Webb in a Sebacean sounding accent.  
  
"Right," said the tavlek. "And you, Luxan?"  
  
"I am not drinking," said D'Argo in a gruff voice.  
  
The tavlek got Webb his drink. "Thanks," said Webb. "By the way, you Crellis?"  
  
"Yeah," said Crellis. "I own this establishment."  
  
"I'm Talyn, and this is Lurch," he said, indicating D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo growled slightly. "He's my protection," said Webb.  
  
"Hmm, protection, what...are you carrying a lot of currency?" asked Crellis.  
  
"Not really," said Webb. "But I am a trader, and its pays to have adequate protection. There's all kind of scum who would want to rip off an honest merchant. Speaking of scum, I hear there are some Peacekeepers somewhere on this planet."  
  
"You don't like Peacekeepers, eh," said Crellis. "But you're Sebacean."  
  
"I'm a businessman," said Webb. "Peacekeepers can be bad for business, scare off the clientele. They're too pushy, always putting their noses where they don't belong."  
  
"That's true enough," said Crellis. "The profactos were in here several nights ago getting reslacs. Gave my waitresses a hard time. I'd told them to get their carcasses out of here, but...they are the ones with the pulse weapons, and they can be very vindictive to those they don't like."  
  
"My friend Lurch here knows that first hand," said Webb, indicating D'Argo. "A group of Peacekeepers tried to beat the grist out of him because he looked at them the wrong way. Of course, since there were less than TEN of them, he wiped the floor with them."  
  
Both Webb and Crellis chuckled. After the laugh, Webb continued. "So, where are the frelling Peacekeepers here on planet? I want to avoid them as much as possible."  
  
"Oh, they had a big shoot out with some fugitives they were after earlier today," said Crellis. "From what I hear, they took some prisoners."  
  
"Poor bastards," said Crellis.  
  
Crellis nodded. "I feel for anyone who is in those profactos' hands."  
  
"Well, you know where they are now?" asked Webb. "I'm going to be here a few days, and I don't want to get anywhere near them when I do my business."  
  
"Yeah," said Crellis. "The merchants were talking about it. They've taken over an old underground fortress on the other side of the city. It used to belong to some warlord who tried to stake a claim to this city about fifty cycles back. Until he was killed, outside of his fortress. The current occupants were 'evicted', you might say, by the Peacekeepers several weekens ago."  
  
"So, if I stay on this side of the city," said Webb, "I should be okay."  
  
"Yeah, now that they've got what they want," said Crellis. "At least, I hope they do, then they'll get the frell out of here."  
  
"Hmm," said Webb. "Well, thanks for the information. I'm planning on doing business on this planet a lot more, so I'll be sure to tell my friends that your establishment is the place to go for a drink, or two, or 20 knowing some of my friends."  
  
Crellis and Webb laughed. "Thanks, Talyn. Your not bad, for a Sebacean."  
  
**  
Four arns later, Webb and D'Argo returned to Moya. They got off of their transport pod, and headed straight for command. When they got there, they found everyone waiting for them.  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Aeryn anxiously.  
  
"The Peacekeepers are holding Commanders Rabb and Crichton at an underground installation on the north side of the city," said Webb. "D'Argo and I staked out the place for a while. There is only one entrance, with what D'Argo said was ident chip access required. They also send out regular patrols to guard the perimeter."  
  
"So, the trick is going to be getting close enough to them, and to get an ident chip to get inside," said Chegwidden.  
  
"I have an idea," said Jack. He turned to Aeryn and Crais. "How's about a few of us impersonate Peacekeepers to get in. The two of you are former Peacekeepers, and you could..."  
  
They both shook their heads almost simultaneously. "It wouldn't work," said Aeryn. "Our faces are too recognizable. And you couldn't do it either, because they saw you when we fought them."  
  
"Plus, we would need a proper ident chip," said Crais. "We don't have one."  
  
"Is there anyway we can jump their patrol, and get their chip?" asked DK.  
  
"Not without difficulty," said D'Argo.  
  
"Perhaps if we had a distraction," said Mac. "There might be a way to do that."  
  
"But then someone would have to impersonate a Peacekeeper to get in," said Crais. "And neither I or Aeryn could do it."  
  
Mac rubbed her chin, and then spoke in a Sebacean accent. "I suppose I could do it," said Mac. "Depending upon how good my Sebacean accent sounds." She looked at a flabbergasted Aeryn and Crais. "Well, how does it sound?"  
  
"Colonel...Mac," said Aeryn. "Your accent is...perfect. And I thought Crichton did pretty good with it. How can you do that so easily?"  
  
"I've always had a knack with languages," said Mac. "Besides English, of course, I also speak Russian, Arabic, Farsi, and some Spanish. So much of languages is knowing the right intonations and tones to use in the accent. In this case, I don't even have to speak in Sebacean. They'll hear that part. I just have to do the accent."  
  
DK whistled. "Damn, and I couldn't even get anything above a C in High School Spanish."  
  
"Alright, Colonel," said Chegwidden. "But you'll need at least two more people to go in with you. Aeryn, you said that the Peacekeeper soldiers where dark helmets?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Aeryn.  
  
"That means if we could get a hold of a couple of their commando uniforms," said Chegwidden, "you could impersonate one of Mac's escort."  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Yes, I could."  
  
"But where are we going to get the uniforms?" asked Chiana. "I mean, we can get Mac a Lieutenants' uniform, but we don't have any of the ones with helmets here on Moya."  
  
Chegwidden smiled. "We'll take them from the Peacekeepers when we ambush them outside the base."  
  
"Besides Aeryn, who else will go in with Mac?" asked Webb. "Crais?"  
  
"No," said Crais, "I will be with Talyn, providing cover to your escape."  
  
"I'll do it," said Chegwidden. "I am the best qualified."  
  
"I want to go down with you," said Jack.  
  
"So do I," said DK.  
  
Chegwidden nodded. "You can stay with the group that will provide cover once we get outside the base with Harm and John. D'Argo, would you mind leading that group?"  
  
D'Argo nodded. "I will need Chiana and Webb as well."  
  
"Okay," said Chiana.  
  
"What the hell, I've gone this far," said Webb.  
  
"Jool and Rygel will stay with Moya," said Chegwidden.  
  
"Oh, by the way," said Webb, "we've got a little present in the transport pod. A de-atomizer to get that device off of Moya's hull."  
  
"How did you find that?" asked Rygel.  
  
"A man named Crellis told us where to get one," said Webb. "Long story. I'll tell ya later."  
  
"Looks like we've got a basic plan to work with," said Chegwidden. "Now, let's work out details. Crais, we're going to need your input on how the Peacekeeper defenses in the base will most likely be laid out."  
  
****************************************  
It was evening on the commerce planet as two Peacekeeper officers exited from their base of operations and made their patrol near the base perimeter. The two men in dark helmets and uniforms, pulse rifles in hand, surveyed the area, checking for any signs of suspicious movement near the base. As they did, one commented to the other.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to the carrier."  
  
"Me too," said the second, "being on planets filled with alien scum makes me want to bathe and be deloused."  
  
As they spoke, they noticed movement off to their right. They turned, pulse rifles aimed and ready, and confronted the source of the movement. The two men's jaws dropped when their eyes beheld a Sebacean woman looking with short, dark hair, tan skin, and a well toned figure approach them. She was wearing a tight, low cut shirt which accentuated her chest and matching black trousers.  
  
"Hey boys," said Colonel MacKenzie in her best Sebacean accent. "Want to have a party?"  
  
"Hello, darling," said one of the men. "Nice boosters."  
  
Mac smiled and giggled as she got close. Then, without warning, she threw a flying kick at one of the Peacekeepers, knocking him to the ground. As the other Peacekeeper moved to react to the attack, he was struck from behind by D'Argo's stinger tongue. Mac finished off the first Peacekeeper by stripping off his helmet and knocking him out with a right cross.  
  
Then, after getting up, Mac looked down at the two men. "I hate it when men stare at my boosters," she said.  
  
Aeryn, Chegwidden, Jack, DK, and Chiana joined Mac and D'Argo on the scene. "Nice work," said Aeryn, as she began to strip off the two Peacekeeper's uniforms.  
  
"Thanks for the use of one of your shirts," said Mac. "Told you the fact it didn't fit me well would be a plus. Now, Jack, if you could give me that Peacekeeper Lieutenant's coat."  
  
"Sure thing," said Jack, tossing the garment to Mac.  
  
The group was able to remove the two Peacekeepers' clothing, inject them with a drug that will keep them out a long time, and secured them with Peacekeeper handcuffs. After hiding the two men, Chegwidden and Aeryn donned the Peacekeepers' uniforms and helmets. Luckily, the uniforms and helmets were big enough and bulky enough to conceal the fact they didn't fit well on Aeryn and the Admiral.  
  
Aeryn and the Admiral checked their pulse rifles, while Mac holstered a pulse pistol at her side. They were all set, and looked the part very effectively.  
  
"Remember, Mac," said Aeryn through the helmet, "be as smug as possible. You are a Peacekeeper and here on authority from Scorpius. That makes you in control of the situation. Act like it."  
  
"I can do that," said Mac in her Sebacean accent once more.  
  
"Alright," said Chegwidden through his helmet, "D'Argo, Chiana, Jack, and DK. Take up your positions to provide cover when we come out."  
  
D'Argo nodded, and led the other three off towards covering positions. Meanwhile, Mac, Aeryn, and the Admiral moved towards the entrance to the base. Mac inserted the ident chip she secured from one of the guards into the door mechanism. A green light on the control panel came on, and the door swung open. The three of them then stepped into the interior.  
  
They marched down a corridor until they were met by two guards. They pointed their weapons at Mac because they did not recognize her. Mac eyed them calmly and with an air of authority.  
  
"I will speak to your commanding officer, NOW," said Mac in her Sebacean accent and with full confidence.  
  
The Peacekeeper guards nodded, and escorted the disguised Mac, Aeryn, and Chegwidden down the corridor to a metal door. The guards knocked, and heard an irritated male voice yell for them to enter.  
  
The group stepped into the room where they found a man putting on his pants, while a naked woman lay in a nearby bed covering herself with the sheets. The man, as he put on a shirt, looked at the group with anger.  
  
"What the FRELL is going on?" asked the man. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little recreational section," said Mac. "Are you in charge here, or is this officer in your bed in charge?"  
  
"I am" said the man. "Lieutenant Gitan. And you would be?"  
  
"Lieutenant Allory," said Mac. "I've been sent by Scorpius to secure the prisoner John Crichton and return him to the carrier forthwith."  
  
"I don't understand," said Gitan. "I was told the carrier would not arrive for another solar day."  
  
"It won't," said Mac. "I was sent ahead to fetch the prisoner. Scorpius is anxious to get his hands on him and doesn't want to be kept waiting any longer."  
  
"How did you get here past the Leviathan gunship in orbit?" asked Gitan.  
  
"Marauder on a stealth trajectory," said Mac with her well coached reply. "Now, cease this questioning and bring me the prisoner."  
  
"There are two prisoners," said Gitan. "What about the other?"  
  
"Bring him as well," said Mac.  
  
Gitan looked at Mac with a strange expression. "Wait," said Gitan. "How did you know the other prisoner was a male? I did not report that to Scorpius. My orders were not to break communications silence, we were working on a prearranged time table. And he DID NOT mention you, Lieutenant."  
  
Mac did not reply right away. Gitan realized something was wrong. "Guards! Imposters!" he yelled.  
  
Mac struck Gitan with a flying kick to his face, while Aeryn and Chegwidden turned on the other two guards. In the hand to hand battle that followed, Mac, Aeryn, and Chegwidden were able to defeat their opponents. Even the naked female officer who was in the bed jumped on Aeryn, only to be sent to the floor by the former Peacekeeper with a swift pentac jab.  
  
After the Peacekeepers in the room had been subdued, Aeryn and Chegwidden remove their helmets. Surveying the scene, Chegwidden commented. "Hoorah!" he said.  
  
Aeryn bent over and picked up a still conscious Gitan. "Where is Crichton?" she asked. "Tell me, or I will make you feel more pain than you could possibly imagine!"  
  
Gitan did not reply, and Aeryn smacked him across the face. "Answer me!" she yelled. Then, Aeryn unholstered her pulse pistol. "Open your mouth!" she yelled. Gitan complied, and Aeryn put the barrel of her pistol in his mouth. "Tell me where Crichton is, or I will splatter your brains all over the FRELLING wall behind you!"  
  
**  
John Crichton and Commander Rabb sat on the floor of their cell as they had for the past day. They had slept off and on, talked a bit about different things, but were now strangely silent. Finally, Rabb spoke to Harm.  
  
"So," said Harm. "This is your life. Being chased by space nazis, dodging laser gun fire, and hopping from one planet to another as a fugitive. You know, I wouldn't understand why you would want to stay with this life, if it weren't for the way I see you look at Aeryn."  
  
John smiled in response. Harm continued. "Is she worth it?"  
  
"She's worth far more to me than anything," said John. "Aeryn makes anything worth it. She's special."  
  
Just then, they heard their cell door open. The two men rose to face whatever was coming into the door. What they did not expect was to see Mac, Aeryn, and Chegwidden come into the door in Peacekeeper uniforms.  
  
"Aeryn!" said John with excitement.  
  
Aeryn flung herself at John, and the two embraced one another and showered each other with kisses. "Thank goodness," she said, "your alright?"  
  
"I'm fine baby," said John.  
  
Meanwhile, Mac hugged Harm warmly. "Hey, sailor, can we give you a lift out of this joint?" she said.  
  
Harm laughed. "Hell yes," he said.  
  
Then, Chegwidden caught Harm's hand in a firm handshake. "How is it you are ALWAYS getting into trouble, Commander?" asked the Admiral.  
  
"Its nothing I do, Admiral, I assure you," said Harm.  
  
"Hmm," said Aeryn, still in John's arms. "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Hey, I resent that remark," said John with faint heart.  
  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," said Chegwidden. "Let's save the love fest for later. We aint out of this yet. Time to go."  
  
*********************  
John, Aeryn, Harm, Mac, and Admiral Chegwidden made their way back through the corridors towards the entrance to the base. All of them had pulse rifles or pulse pistols at the ready for any trouble that might find them. Unfortunately, trouble did. Two Peacekeepers rounded the corner and spotted them.  
  
"Intruders!" yelled one of the Peacekeepers, as they two of them opened fire.  
  
The group from Moya took cover and returned fire. One of Aeryn's shots brought down one of the two Peacekeepers. The other one took cover, and was joined a moment later by eight more Peacekeepers who opened fire on the escaping prisoners and their rescue party.  
  
Pulse rifle and pistol fire flew across the corridor, as the group from Moya tried to blast their way through the Peacekeepers between them and escape. Chegwidden rose and fired his pulse rifle, taking down two of the Peacekeepers with well placed fire.  
  
"We've got to get outside!" yelled Chegwidden. "We'll have back up from D'Argo's team out there!"  
  
"Implement plan B, sir?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Affirmative!" yelled the Admiral.  
  
"Plan B?" asked John. "I can't wait to see this!"  
  
Aeryn, Mac, and the Admiral all pulled out small devices from their coats. John looked at them, then at Aeryn. "Baby," said John, "are those..."  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Cover your ears!" she yelled. "On three. One, two, THREE!"  
  
Aeryn, Mac, and the Admiral all tossed their devices at the Peacekeepers. Several moments later, loud bangs rang out from the corridor near where the Peacekeepers were. The trio had thrown stun grenades at the Peacekeepers which set off loud bangs that made the Peacekeepers temporarily deaf.  
  
Momentary confusion resulted among the group of Peacekeepers, which was taken advantage of by the group from Moya. They ran into the group firing their weapons, taking out several Peacekeepers before they could recover. But by the time the Peacekeepers did recover, John, Aeryn, Mac, Harm, and Chegwidden were on top of them. The group from Moya finished off the Peacekeepers in hand to hand combat. When that was done, the group moved to continue towards the exit, when they heard someone yell for them to stop.  
  
"Halt!" yelled a voice from behind.  
  
The escaping group turned to see Lieutenant Gitan facing them with a pistol in hand. "Frell," said Aeryn, "how did he get loose?"  
  
"On the ground, NOW!" yelled Gitan.  
  
John, Aeryn, Mac, Harm, and Chegwidden looked at each other. Simultaneously, they said, "No way!", before firing at Gitan.  
  
The Peacekeeper Lieutenant took cover, but fired at the escaping group as they did. One of the Peacekeeper's shots struck Aeryn in the leg. She fell to the ground and let out a small scream of pain.  
  
"AERYN!" yelled John, joining his lover on the ground, holding her hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
Mac bent down as well, and examined the wound. "It doesn't look bad," said Mac, "but I'm not as familiar with pulse weapon wounds, so I can't be sure."  
  
"John," said Chegwidden. "Help Aeryn up and out of here. Commander, Colonel, cover them. I'll take care of Gitan."  
  
"We won't leave you, sir," said Harm.  
  
"That's an order, Rabb," said Chegwidden. "Don't worry, I don't intend to die here. I'll be out shortly. Now go! NOW!"  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," replied Harm.  
  
As the rest of the group took off at their best speed down the corridor, Chegwidden fired on Gitan. The Peacekeeper Lieutenant returned fire. After several minutes, Chegwidden's pulse rifle refused to fire.   
  
"Dammit!" said Chegwidden. "Don't tell me this damned thing has jammed!"  
  
"Having a little problem!" yelled Gitan. He rose, and moved towards Chegwidden. The Admiral looked up and saw him approach. His pistol useless, Chegwidden opted for a knife that was attached to the belt of a fallen Peacekeeper laying next to his position.  
  
Gitan saw the Admiral pull the knife. "Well, well," said Gitan. "Facing my pistol with a knife. I'll say this, you've got mivonks!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Chegwidden, rising from his position, knife in hand. "How's about we see how big yours are? Why don't you drop that pistol, pull a knife, and take me that way? Or are you too scared?"  
  
Gitan dropped his pistol, and pulled a knife from his belt. "I'm going to enjoy this," said Gitan. "By the way, just who the frell are you? I'd like to know before I kill you."  
  
"Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, United States Navy," he replied.  
  
The two men then came at each other with their knives. Each man thrust and parried against the other, striking and blocking with their knives, trying to break the other down or find a weakness in their defenses. After several moments, Gitan spoke.  
  
"I'll say this," said Gitan. "You are good."  
  
"Best training in the world," said Chegwidden.  
  
They continued to strike at each other. Finally, Gitan moved to sweep Chegwidden's legs out from under him. The experienced former SEAL avoided the move, and saw an opportunity left open by Gitan's attack. He thrust his knife towards Gitan's side, ramming the blade into the Peacekeeper.   
  
Gitan looked at the Admiral with surprise. Chegwidden looked at the Lieutenant with a glum face. "Should have told you," said the Admiral. "Don't mess with a SEAL."  
  
The Admiral withdrew his blade, and Gitan fell to the ground dead. Chegwidden sighed, then turned and ran towards the entrance, picking up Gitan's discarded pulse pistol along the way.  
  
**  
Meanwhile, John, Aeryn, Harm, and Mac got outside of the compound. D'Argo came running out of the shadows. "John!" he yelled. "Is Aeryn alright?"  
  
"She will be, if we can get her back to Moya," said John.  
  
Jack, DK, and Chiana came running out of the darkness as well. "Son, are you alright?" asked Jack.  
  
John looked at his father, shocked to see him running with a pulse rifle in his hand. This worried him on some level, but John quickly shirked away the thought. "I'm fine," said John.  
  
"We've got other problems," said DK.  
  
"Crais signaled from Talyn," said D'Argo. "Apparently, Scorpius sent ahead forces to secure you and return you to the carrier. Twenty marauders with Prowler escort entered orbit, and Talyn was not able to stop them and protect Moya. Several have landed, and more Peacekeepers are on the way."  
  
"Where's A.J.?" asked Jack.  
  
"I'm here!" yelled Chegwidden, running out of the door to the base. "What's going on?"  
  
"More bad guys are coming, sir," said John.  
  
"Well, let's get the hell out here, and hope Webb came through for us again," said Chegwidden.  
  
"Webb?" asked Harm. "What do you mean?"  
  
"No time," said the Admiral. "Let's move, and eyes open for ambush."  
  
*******************************  
The group from Moya made their way back to the transport pod with their weapons at the ready. They had to land the pod on the other side of the city to reduce the chances of the Peacekeepers detecting its arrival.  
  
Mac was in the lead, with Chegwidden not far behind. John was next in line, with Aeryn leaning on him for support due to her wounded leg. Jack, DK, Chiana, and Harm followed, with D'Argo bringing up the rear.   
  
The other Peacekeepers from the Marauders and Prowlers spotted in orbit by Crais had undoubtedly landed and were attempting to ascertain their location. Chegwidden was hoping that Webb would come through for them.  
  
As the group rounded a corner, Mac raised her hand as a signal to take cover. The group did so, and Chegwidden crawled forward to see what Colonel MacKenzie had spotted. John joined them as well.  
  
"Report," said the Admiral.  
  
"Sir, up ahead," said Mac, indicating with a gesture where she wanted him and John to look.  
  
What was ahead was what looked like a squad of Peacekeepers next to two parked Prowlers and a Marauder. "Their between us and the transport," said Chegwidden.  
  
"Any other way around?" asked John.  
  
The Admiral shook his head. "This is the most direct route, any other would take more time, and thus increase our chances of running into other Peacekeepers. Besides, Webb is expecting us to come by this route. We have to take it. Suggestions."  
  
"Sir," said Mac, "You and I are still in Peacekeeper uniform. We can distract them by walking up with a prisoner."  
  
"Good idea, Colonel," said the Admiral. Then, he turned to Crichton. "Care to be a prisoner, Commander?"  
  
John smirked. "Well, I've gotten a lot of practice at it. Why not?"  
  
The Admiral told the others what they were doing, and ordered them to stand by. Then, Mac, Chegwidden, and Crichton got up and went towards the Peacekeepers. Chegwidden held his pulse rifle on John, while Mac led them to the group of Peacekeepers.  
  
When they were spotted, a Peacekeeper Lieutenant challenged them. "Identify yourselves," said the Peacekeeper.  
  
"Lieutenant Allory," said Mac in her imitated Sebacean accent. "My man here and I have captured John Crichton after his apparent escape from our base here on the planet."  
  
The Peacekeeper Lieutenant smiled at her. "That was fast," he said. "We were ordered to stand by here to take Crichton to the carrier once he was re-captured. I'll inform Lt. Bracca, and then we can load him up."  
  
It was at that moment that Mac struck. She sent the Lieutenant to the dirt unconscious with a swift kick to the face. Stunned, the other Peacekeepers were slow to react as Chegwidden began shooting them. Crichton then drew a concealed pistol and began firing as well.  
  
The two Prowler pilots started firing at them from their ships, but they were soon silenced by fire from the rest of the group from Moya who now joined the fight. The Peacekeeper detail guarding the ships was soon silenced entirely.  
  
"Well, score another one for the good guys," said Harm, as he walked over with Aeryn leaning against him.  
  
John immediately took charge of supporting his lover, as he spoke about something the Peacekeeper said. "Scorpius sent Bracca to come and fetch me," said John. "Figures."  
  
"Who's Bracca?" asked Harm.  
  
"Scorpius' second in command," said Aeryn.  
  
"Well, let's not wait around to meet him and his buddies," said the Admiral. "I'd say take the Marauder, but Webb wouldn't know about that, and he's waiting for us at the transport pod."  
  
"Sir, just what has he been doing?" asked Harm.  
  
"He's preparing a little surprise for the bad guys," said Chegwidden. "Now, let's move. The transport is a few blocks away."  
  
The group continued forward, staying on guard for ambush. When they got within a block of the transport, Chegwidden pulled out something from his coat.  
  
"Peacekeepers were still jamming comm traffic when we cooked up this plan," said Chegwidden. "So, we have to signal Webb the old fashioned way."  
  
The Admiral fired off something like a flare that went up into the sky and exploded in a bright red flash. "Of course," offered D'Argo, "we just let every Peacekeeper within a metra know where we are."  
  
"Right, so let's move," said the Admiral.  
  
The surged forward in the last bit of distance to the transport. But once they got within sight of the pod, they began to come under pulse rifle fire. The group turned and saw at least 30 Peacekeepers bearing down on their position, who opened fire as soon as they saw the group from Moya.   
  
Among the group of Peacekeepers, Crichton recognized Bracca, shouting to his men to be sure not to hit Crichton with their fire. "Damn, I wish I had a good shot at him from here," said John, raising his pistol and firing at the general direction of the Peacekeepers.  
  
"Never mind that now," said Jack. "We just have to wait for Webb."  
  
"What's one guy gonna do against them?" asked John.  
  
"Who said it was just one guy, old buddy?" asked DK.  
  
As if on cue, the group was surprised by the sound of shouting coming from all around them. The Peacekeepers looked up to try and determine the source of the shouting, momentarily slowing down their fire. Then, without warning, two of the Peacekeepers fell after being hit by fire from pulse weapons.  
  
A rain of weapons fire poured down on the Peacekeepers from all around, as unseen shooters started taking out the Peacekeepers one by one. Under heavy fire, and unable to determine where exactly it was coming from, Bracca ordered his men to fall back and regroup.  
  
While the Peacekeepers retreated, the group from Moya stood up and headed for the transport. As they did, Harm shouted, "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Good to see you too, Harm," said a familiar voice from the shadows.  
  
Clayton Webb stepped out of the shadows and into the clear, pulse pistol in hand. He was accompanied by a Tavlek whom D'Argo immediately recognized as Crellis, the bar owner he and Webb had spoken to earlier that day.  
  
"Webb," said Chegwidden. "Looks like your mission was successful."  
  
"Sure was," said Chiana. "Those Peacekeepers bolted like Jack's rabbits."  
  
"Um, Pip," said John, "that's jackrabbits."  
  
"That's what I said," said Chiana with consternation. Then, she looked at Jack Crichton. "Just what does that mean, anyway? Do you rabbits run away a lot?"  
  
"Uh..."began Jack.  
  
"Never mind that!" said John. "Just what did you do, Mr. Webb?"  
  
"I convinced Crellis and a few of his friends to help us out," said Webb.  
  
"It was no problem," said Crellis. "Your friend explained to us who he really was, and what they were doing. We don't like having all these Peacekeepers around, so we decided to lend a hand. Peacekeepers are bad for business, and helping to get rid of them sounded like fun."  
  
"That's not all our friends are doing," said Webb. "Right about now, the Peacekeepers in this city are starting to trip booby traps and various explosive devices, designed to slow them down and keep them busy. We can thank Aeryn and Crais for providing most of the weapons."  
  
"Wait a microt," said John, "what happens when Scorpius hears about this? He may come back here and get vengeance for what you all did."  
  
"What who all did?" asked Webb. "The enemy never saw any of the people that were firing on them, so who are they going to retaliate against. Unless they nuke the whole planet."  
  
"Which, annoying as the Peacekeepers are, they are not likely to do that," said Crellis. "This commerce planet is a major source of trade in this quadrant. Many races trade here, ones that would not be happy with Peacekeepers if they destroyed this source of commerce. And right now, the Peacekeepers need to be on friendly terms with some of the races we trade with, to show force against the Scarrens. You see, I keep up with interstellar politics. I also know about the great John Crichton and his band of freedom fighters, how you..."  
  
"I know, I know," said John, "rob from the rich to give to the poor. I've heard it. Well, thanks for the assistance."  
  
"We're not out of trouble yet," said Webb. "I managed to get a clear signal from Crais. He says that the sky above us is swarming with Prowlers. Only reason an air strike hasn't been called in is probably because they don't want to risk killing Scorpius' prey here." He said the last part indicating Crichton.  
  
John smiled. "Ah, its so great being loved, aint it?"  
  
"Right now, son," said Jack, "its keeping you alive."  
  
"So is Crais going to provide us with cover in the air?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Once we get into orbit, yes," said Webb. "Right now, he's struggling to keep the bad guys away from Moya."  
  
"Oh, frell that," said Chiana.  
  
"Yeah," said DK. "Those bad asses are going to be on our buts until we get into orbit. They'll probably shoot us down before we can get there."  
  
John had the look of developing an idea. "Unless we secure an equalizer," said John. "I could go back and get one of those Prowlers we saw parked with those now dead Peacekeepers, and provide cover."  
  
"No, son," said Jack. "Its too dangerous."  
  
"Someone should fly with you, John," said Aeryn. "And I can't, not in this condition."  
  
"I will," said D'Argo.   
  
"No, big guy," said John. "I need you to fly the transport, and the kind of fancy flying you would need to do would require two hands at the controls. That's Chiana's job. And no one else can fly a Prowler."  
  
"I can," said Harm.  
  
"What?" asked several people in unison.  
  
"Aeryn gave me a few pointers," said Harm. "That, and my own flight experience ought to be enough."  
  
"No, Harm," said John, "its too risky."  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone," said Harm.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm letting EITHER of you go," said Chegwidden.  
  
"You've got to, sir," said Harm. "Its our only chance of getting out of this." Then, looking at John, he continued. "John, never underestimate a naval aviator. I can do it."  
  
John smiled. "Alright, its your funeral."  
  
Chegwidden nodded. "Permission granted. But get back alive, or I'm comin to the afterlife to kick your asses."  
  
Crichton and Rabb came to attention in unison. Then, with salutes, they said, "Aye, aye, sir."  
  
"Son, Harm" said Jack. "Be carefull."  
  
"Yeah," added DK. "Watch yourselves in the wild blue yonder there."  
  
"That's from the Air Force song, DK," said Harm with mock consternation, as the group of four men exchanged handshakes.  
  
Mac walked over to Harm, and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck," she said quickly, before turning on her heel and walking towards the transport.  
  
John walked over to Aeryn and took her face in his hands. Without a word, the two of them passionately kissed. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. Finally, the two lovers broke the embrace and John walked over to Harm.  
  
"You ready kimosabe?" asked John.  
  
"Let's roll," said Harm.  
  
*******************************  
John and Harm got to the two Prowlers. Luckily, no Peacekeepers were around guarding the ships. "Webb's buddies must be keeping the bad guys busy," said John.  
  
"Well, let's get airborne before they come back," said Harm.  
  
John activated his comm. "D'Argo, you there," said John.  
  
No response.  
  
"Anybody on the transport, come in," said John.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Damn!" he said. "The Peacekeepers must still be jamming the comms."  
  
Harm climbed into the cockpit and was making ready to close the canopy. John, who was in the process of climbing into the other Prowler, spoke to him. "Hey, Harm. You sure you know how to fly that Prowler?"  
  
"I can handle her," said Harm. "Now, my space flight abilities may not be up to par. But while we're still in the atmosphere, I've got a few moves I can show those Peacekeepers. They've never faced a tomcat pilot before."  
  
"Yeah, but these birds aint no tomcats," said John.  
  
"Aeryn showed me enough," said Harm. "I'm hoping my flight experience will do the rest."  
  
John nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed," he said. "Mac wouldn't be to happy with me."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Harm.  
  
John smiled. Without saying a word, he closed the Prowler's canopy. Harm did the same in his. Crichton powered up the Prowler and was preparing to lift off. He looked at Harm's Prowler, but it still had not powered up.   
  
John was about to check up on Harm when the other Prowler also powered up. Crichton lifted off, followed in short order by Harm. Both Prowlers streaked into the air.  
  
"WOOHOO!" yelled Harm in his cockpit. "Man, can this baby move! I've got to get one of these!"  
  
John and Harm kept their Prowlers in close proximity. They spotted the transport pod heading up into the air, and moved into position to cover them.   
  
Crichton saw four Prowlers streaking towards the transport pod. He got on the Prowlers comm unit. "JC calling Harm, come in," said John, trying not to spook any Peacekeepers who might be listening.  
  
"I hear you," said Harm.  
  
"Four bandits 9 o'clock low," said John. "You got them."  
  
"Roger that," said Harm. "Let's get some."  
  
Crichton's and Harm's Prowlers turned hard left and banked down on the enemy Prowlers. John was the first to fire, but his shots barely missed their target. The Peacekeepers, now aware of the threat, moved to counter John and Harm's attack.  
  
Two of the enemy Prowlers engaged John's fighter. Crichton turned hard right, and dived towards the ground. Meanwhile, Harm banked his fighter high and left and took off into a layer of cloud cover.   
  
Harm brought his fighter around, and dived out of the cloud. He did a complete 180 degree turn and ended up at the side of the cloud in which he entered. Harm waited, and his patience paid off when the two Prowlers who were after him came out of the cloud at the same point Harm did.  
  
"Surprise!" said Harm, as he fired on the two Prowlers.   
  
He managed to clip one's wing, and it went spiraling down towards the ground. The other Prowler turned and attacked Harm's ship, but the Navy pilot managed to avoid the shots and took off at high speed with the enemy fighter in pursuit.  
  
Meanwhile, John was leading the other two bandits in a high speed chase through the skyline of the city below. He managed to loose them at one point, but the Peacekeepers soon reacquired his position.  
  
That was when John decided to try something he had seen in a movie once. He throttled down on his fighter's speed suddenly, bringing his ship to a sudden drop in speed. The other two Prowlers streaked by, not reacting fast enough to John's move. John accelerated again, and opened fire on his former pursuers.  
  
One of the Prowlers disappeared in a fireball. "Well, guess he didn't see that movie," said John.  
  
Harm was still being pursued by the second Prowler he had engaged. He decided to try another trick. He dived hard towards the surface of the planet, pushing his throttle up to full speed. The ground got closer and closer very fast. The Peacekeeper ship followed.  
  
"Okay," said Harm, "let's hope the hell this works."  
  
He pulled up hard, and did a reverse loop towards his pursuer. The Peacekeeper ship tried pulling away, but was too late in its reaction. Harm opened fire and blew his target out of the sky.  
  
"Speed kills!" said Harm.  
  
Harm pulled up and headed into orbit to locate the transport pod. He found the pod, and six more Prowlers pursuing it. "Damn, this isn't getting easier."  
  
Rabb pulled in behind the fighters and started firing. His shots destroyed one of the fighters, but two of others turned at high speed and fired on Harm.  
  
"WHOA!" yelled Harm, as he pulled up and barely avoided the shots.  
  
He wiped his brow. "Damned, forgot. This is space. No air resistance in banking turns."  
  
Harm watched as the Prowlers got closer to the transport. He tried to get in closer again, but those same two Prowlers fired on him and kept him away.   
  
Rabb thought the transport was done for, until a huge burst of weapons fire annihilated the pursuing Prowlers. Harm looked up and saw the looming shape of Talyn coming towards him and the transport from high and left.  
  
"This is Captain Crais," said a voice over the comms. "Who is piloting that Prowler?"  
  
"Commander Rabb, sir," said Harm. "John is coming in another Prowler."  
  
"Your way is clear to Moya," said Crais. "Talyn has chased away the Peacekeepers for the moment. I will search for Crichton's Prowler."  
  
Harm followed the transport pod into Moya's landing bay. He wasn't sure how to slow down and land, but luckily he didn't have to. Moya activated her docking web and brought the Prowler down to a safe landing.  
  
Rabb jumped out of his Prowler and met up with the others, who had gotten out of the transport pod. Aeryn, who was leaning on Jack, looked at Harm with concern.  
  
"Where's John?" she asked.  
  
"We got separated," said Harm. "Crais and Talyn went to look for him."  
  
Then, over their comms, they heard a voice. "Moya, this is Crichton. I'm coming in hard. Clear the bay for landing!"  
  
Everyone got out of the landing bay just in time to see a beat up Prowler being brought in by Moya's docking web. The ship was lowered to the deck, and it collapsed with a thud as soon as the docking web released it.  
  
John Crichton victoriously climbed out of cockpit of the wrecked ship. Everyone was staring at him as they did. Crichton smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, you should see the other guy," he said.  
  
Everyone started laughing with joy. "We did it!" yelled Chiana. "We FRELLING did it!"  
  
"Pilot, is Talyn with us?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"He is alongside us," said Pilot. "But we must leave NOW!"  
  
"Right, starburst," said John.  
  
"Prepare for starburst!" yelled Pilot.  
  
Both Leviathans went into starburst, leaving any pursuing Peacekeepers far behind.  
  
****************************  
Two weeks later, Moya arrived back in Earth's solar system with all of her crewmembers and Human guests safe and sound. After their initial starburst away from the commerce planet, Moya's crew set out to work in removing the Peacekeeper tracking device embedded in Moya's hull. Webb (with Crellis' help) had been able to secure a de-atomizer, which the rest of the crew put to work in removing the tracking device. In this task, Dr. Cavanaugh, Professor Carter, and DK were able to aid Moya's crew in coordinating the device's removal and disposal.  
  
In the meantime, Jool was able to repair the damage to Aeryn's leg that she received in the battle with the Peacekeepers. John was at her side much of the time for the recovery, as was Jack. The latter found he had begun to regard Aeryn as a Father would for a daughter, and shared his son's concern for her well being. Aeryn's feelings for Jack had become mutual.  
  
Of course, there was plenty of discussion and celebration of the victory over the Peacekeepers. At a celebratory dinner they had the night after they removed the tracking device from Moya's hull, D'Argo asked half-seriously asked Admiral Chegwidden for his assessment of the Peacekeepers' fighting ability.  
  
The Admiral replied with a grin. "They're all tech and no brass," he said. "Soldier for soldier, they'd get their asses wupped by the Boy Scouts, much less the U.S. Military."  
  
Aeryn looked at him with mock consternation. "You know, we still haven't had that sparring match we discussed."  
  
"We can't now, Officer Sun," said Chegwidden. "You're injured."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I could still kick your ass," said Aeryn.  
  
All of the Humans at the table let out a simultaneous "OOOHHH!"  
  
Chegwidden smiled. "You know, I'd bet you could."  
  
"Though," said Aeryn, "I would have a hard time out flying Commander Rabb. I have to say, swabbie, you can fly a Prowler very effectively."  
  
Harm looked at her with a grin. "Who told you sailors were called 'swabbies'?"  
  
Mac raised her hand. "See your local Marine for that one."  
  
The festiveness of the occasion was a testament to the fact of the newfound friendship between Moya's crew and the visitors from Earth. Of course, that fact was tinged by the knowledge that the friends would soon have to part.  
  
The night before Moya arrived in Earth space, John found his Father standing on the terrace. The younger Crichton had just spent the past arn tossing back a couple of reslacs with DK before the latter went to bed. John had a feeling he might find his Father on the terrace when he didn't find the older Crichton in his quarters.  
  
"I see you've become enchanted by the view from the terrace, too," said John.  
  
"I can see how anybody would," said Jack. "Hell, I saw the stars from the surface of the moon. Of course, I was in a damned space suit at the time, looking at the stars through a face shield. Here...I can be surrounded by stars, and not have to worry about my oxygen supply."  
  
"You know, Dad...its something to consider. I mean...you could stay..."  
  
"No, son, I can't," said Jack. "I've thought about it, ever since I saw your face on that view screen in the Pentagon. But...space is only a place I visit. Its not where I live. Its not my home. But...I can see how its become yours. Now that you know where Earth is, can you come back and visit? Bring Aeryn...and maybe the kids."  
  
"Kids, what..." began John. He saw the big grin on his Dad's face, and began to laugh. "Um, Aeryn and I haven't actually...talked too much about that yet. But, if we do have any children, I definitely want them to know their grandfather. Because he is the most amazing man I have ever known."  
  
The two men embraced each other in a bear hug. During their hug, they heard someone make a noise to announce her presence.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" asked Aeryn, standing in the doorway.  
  
"No, baby," said John. "Come on and join the family."  
  
**  
Moya contacted Earth once they got back. Sufficed to say, the President and his staff were not at all pleased about Moya taking off unexpectedly with a top CIA operative, several scientists and military officers, and a famous astronaut. However, upon hearing the explanation as to why this happened, straight from both Clayton Webb and Admiral Chegwidden, the President was quick to agree with the necessity of the decision. His agreement with this decision would later be firmed by reading Clayton Webb's and Admiral Chegwidden's report on Peacekeeper military capabilities.  
  
A transport pod delivered the Human visitors back to Arizona where they had first picked them up almost a month before. For Jack, DK, Chegwidden, Harm, Mac, Webb, Dr. Cavanaugh, and Professor Carter, it had been the most incredible month of their life. Now, it was time for goodbyes.  
  
John started with Cavanaugh and Carter. "I hope my notes and data recordings help you with future research."  
  
"Dr. Crichton," said Carter, "I think you've given us both enough material for a lifetime's worth of research."  
  
"And for that, and the incredible adventure," added Cavanaugh, "thanks."  
  
Next came Mr. Webb. "Webb, I didn't know what to think of you when you first came aboard Moya. But...there was no way we could have done what we did without you."  
  
"Just doing what I do best," said Webb. "Besides, I am now the only field operative on Earth with OFFWORLD experience. I'd say my resume just went up by several leaps and bounds. Of course, only a few top officials in Washington will ever know about that. But, that's actually business as usual for my line of work."  
  
John then said goodbye to the team from JAG. "Mac," he said, "I never knew Marines could kick but and be so sexy at doing it."  
  
Mac laughed. "Don't let Aeryn here you say that, or she'll be kicking YOUR but for sure."  
  
Next came Harm. The two men shook hands warmly. "Hey, if I ever need a wingman, I know who to come lookin for," said Harm. "That is, if I can catch a ride in a starship to get there."  
  
"It was a hell of a ride, kimosabe," said John. "Maybe we can share another cell together sometime."  
  
Harm laughed. "Maybe we can SKIP that part next time."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden then walked up to Harm, and shook his hand firmly. "John, you take care of yourself, and that very special lady who's with you. Tell her I'm sorry we never got to that sparring match."  
  
"I will sir," said John. "Thanks, for everything."  
  
The final goodbyes came between John and his Father, along with DK. It was mainly a wordless goodbye, most of it being said the night before. The few words that were spoken were enough.  
  
"John, I'll see you on the flip side," said DK.  
  
"You bet," said John.  
  
"John," said Jack, "I just want to tell you how...proud I am of you. You've become your own kind of hero after all."  
  
John smiled. "And you were right, it was the last thing I ever expected. Have fun listening to those tapes I gave you."  
  
The two men hugged one last time. "I will," said Jack. "And give my love to Aeryn once again. I'm gonna miss both of you."  
  
John turned and headed for the transport pod. As he climbed up the ladder, he turned to the group. "Oh, by the way, Aeryn and D'Argo left you a little present a few miles that away. We're thinking it can come in useful. If anything, it's a memento. Just...use it wisely."  
  
Crichton then turned and entered the pod. The hatch door closed behind him, and the pod lifted off the ground and shot up towards space. About ten minutes later, several humvees pulled up and picked up the party left there by the transport.  
  
"Sir," said one of the men to Admiral Chegwidden, "you'll all have to report for full debriefing and decontamination procedures."  
  
Chegwidden nodded. "We will, but we need to check something out first."  
  
The humvees drove through the desert for several miles in the direction that John indicated before leaving. Finally, the vehicles found what they were looking for.  
  
Harm was the first to jump out of a humvee and run up to what they had found. Parked in the desert was a Prowler, and the Navy pilot recognized it immediately.  
  
"It's the one I flew over the commerce planet," said Harm.  
  
"How can you be sure?" asked DK.  
  
Harm turned and smiled. "Because I'm a Naval aviator. I'd know my plane anywhere."  
  
The End 


End file.
